Deux frères, Une promesse, Une âme sœur
by Nanou973
Summary: J'avais perdu l'être le plus important de mon existence. Une chose est sure je me vengerai ! Je m'appelle Yuki, j'ai 19 ans et voici mon histoire... Chapitre 10 publié.
1. Prologue

**Deux frères, Une promesse, Une âme-sœur**

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et certains des personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

**Prologue:** Je savais qu'une chose importante était sur le point de se produire, cela changerait complètement le cours de mon existence.

Je m'appelle Yuki, je suis à la veille de mes 19 ans, mes cheveux mi- longs d'un noir profond retombent souplement sur mes épaules. Je porte en ce moment même, un débardeur bleu cyan, ainsi qu'un bermuda, une veste et des bottes noires. Aussi en fonction de mes humeurs, la couleur de mes yeux change. Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'il y a de particulier chez moi et comment ma vie va basculer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Je suis loin d'être une fille ordinaire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous en apprendrez plus sur moi, au fil de votre lecture.

_Bonjour à tous, cette histoire est ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Les raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'écrire sont que je voulais partager cette histoire avec tous les fans de One piece et que je n'acceptais pas la mort tragique de Portgas .D .Ace . Pour moi, c'est un personnage très important. C'est pour cela j'ai voulu lui rendre un hommage_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_**Disclaimer **_**_: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda (exception faite de Yuki). J'écris et publie cette fiction pour mon propre plaisir, je ne reçois donc aucune compensation financière._

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Yuki**

Une fois de plus je me retrouvais dans ce lieu qui avait bouleversé ma vie. Je marchais le long de ce chemin que mille fois, j'avais emprunté par le passé. Gravé dans les vagues souvenirs de mon enfance qu' il me restait. À cette époque je le traversais avec tant d'insouciance. Cette route, cette rue, toutes ces maisons m'ont pratiquement vue grandir.

Je me souvenais encore de cette petite fille pleine de joie que je fus, qui offrait son sourire pour rien. Cette même fille toujours vêtue de belles robes, qui courait derrière sa mère. Elle qui pensait qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité, ici avec sa maman, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Mais j'avais hélas tout perdu, j'étais seule désormais et cette petite fille si naïve et si insouciante n'existait je savais qui j'étais réellement , et j'avais conscience de ce que je représentais à leurs yeux. J'étais un danger, une menace, qu'ils cherchaient à exterminer, car ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient ni me contrôler, ni briser ma volonté.

Ils avaient enlevé celle qui comptait le plus pour moi. Ils avaient tant de fois tenté de me tuer, que les énumérer serait impossible. Malgré moi, je me trouvais là , l'endroit où je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais revenir.

Cet endroit était le quartier général de la marine, MARINEFORD et le pire dans tout ça , c'est que j'ignorais la raison précise de ma présence ici. Il y avait une petite voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait sans cesse :

« Viens...viens… ...tu dois le sauver... il le faut sinon...sinon...», cette voix si douce, me rappelait tant ma mère.

Doucement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Cela me faisait du mal de penser à elle. Ici, la douleur était plus intense, car c'était à cause d'eux, que je l'avais perdue. Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela, pas maintenant. J'avais un but, un rêve mais pour l'instant, je me devais d'accomplir ma mission.

Cette douce voix ainsi mon instinct me disaient que je devais être là, c'était mon destin. Pour empêcher une chose terrible de se produire. Je devais le sauver, si par malheur, il mourrait, je le perdrais. Et je savais que j'en mourrais. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne sentis ni la présence menaçante derrière mon dos, ni l'arme pointée sur mon dos.

«Un ennemi...»

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici mademoiselle, où se déroule actuellement une guerre sans merci entre Barbe BLANCHE et La Marine. Mais croyais-moi, vous allez mourir, m'affirmait ce jeune soldat.

Ce minable soldat osait me menacer! La colère gronda en moi. Ce pathétique soldat essayait de m'intimider ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Mon vieux, tu vas le payer !

- NON! C'EST VOUS QUI ALLEZ MOURIR!, Hurlai-je.

Je le congelais sur place.

Vous vous demandez sûrement, comment j'ai pu faire cela. Vous devez penser que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. Et bien, la réponse est non. Aussi vous devez vous demandez, qui est la personne que je viens sauver. Cette personne ou plutôt cet homme que je suis venue secourir est …...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je m'excuse du fait que mon chapitre soit assez court je débute, mais je vous promets de faire des efforts pour mes prochains chapitres.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda (exception faite de Yuki). J'écris et publie cette fiction pour mon propre plaisir, je ne reçois donc aucune compensation financière._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Yuki**

Cet homme va devenir l'être le plus important de mon existence. Sans lui, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Sans lui, je demeure une coquille vide, une âme privée de sa moitié.

À cet instant, j'ignorais encore tout cela, la seule chose que je savais, était que plus malchanceuse que moi, cela n'existait pas. Franchement, je me demande, comment j'ai fait pour débarquer ici en pleine guerre. De plus, la guerre entre la Marine, Barbe Blanche ainsi que ses alliés.

Cependant, en y réfléchissant, je n'étais pas si malchanceuse que ça. Cette guerre m'offrait sur un plateau l'opportunité unique d'infiltrer les bureaux du quartier général de la Marine. Pour enfin découvrir la vérité, ainsi que les informations qu'on m'avait toujours cachées, concernant mes ancêtres.

Je voulais découvrir la réalité de mes origines, mais surtout en savoir plus sur l'histoire de mes ancêtres. Leurs rêves, leurs combats, en fait, cela me permettrait de me sentir plus proche de ma famille. Tout cela au travers de leurs actes et leurs visions du monde. Je m'apprêtais à mettre mon plan en action, en me dirigeant vers les bureaux quand, soudain, je sentis que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, que m'arrivait-il? La panique finit par m'envahir.

Enfin, je réussis, après de longues secondes, à faire un pas. Une grande tristesse s'empara de moi, comme si mon cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

- Ah!... Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai tellement mal, sanglotai-je entre deux larmes.

Je ne supportais plus cette douleur, je finis par reculer le plus vite possible. Pour m'éloigner de cette souffrance. Mais, en un instant elle disparut. Je décidai de continuer à marcher en suivant mon instinct. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que mes pieds se diriger vers un endroit précis. Comme si j'étais attiré irrésistiblement, par un aimant à cet endroit.

Soudain je distinguai trois formes sombres, je ne savais quoi faire. Si je m'approchais et que c'étaient des ennemis, je me ferai repérer... mais d'un autre côté, j'étais curieuse de découvrir ceux qui se dissimulaient derrière ces formes.

Au bout d'un moment, ma curiosité l'emporta sur ma raison. Je m'avançais, cependant pour ma sécurité, je restais cachée dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Je ne pouvais donc rien comprendre au bribe de conversation que je percevais.

Il y avait énormément de poussière, j'entendais des hommes qui hurlaient de douleur, tout en succombant à leurs blessures.

L'odeur de sang me parvenait. Ainsi que des sentiments de peur, de peine, de tristesse, de rage et puissance... et parmi tout cela il y avait ces trois formes qui m'intriguaient au plus haut point. Je me concentrai pour pouvoir les identifier. Je reconnus tout de suite la première forme.

C'était l'Amiral Akainu alias le chien rouge, cet homme était la cause de tant de mes cauchemars lorsque j'étais enfant. D'ailleurs, ma mère me disait toujours de ne jamais l'approcher. Même maintenant il me faisait toujours peur, c'était un homme cruel et sans pitié.

Je sentis des frissons parcourir tout mon corps, face à autant de haine, de méchanceté et de puissance qui émanait de cet homme. Puis, je regardais l'homme avec qui, l'Amiral Akainu discutait, je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade à la vue de cet inconnu dont j'ignorais absolument tous.

_«Mais que m'arrive-t-il?»_ Songeai-je, en sentant mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine

Bien qu'il fut de dos, je savais que mon cœur battait pour lui. Ce ne fut point le lieu qui m'attirait, mais uniquement lui.

Je me mis à le détailler des yeux, il avait les cheveux noirs mi-longs, il ne portait rien sur lui, mis à part son bermuda noir et ses chaussures. J'étais entrain d'admirer ses grandes épaules musclées (qui me faisaient littéralement fondre), lorsque, je remarquai le tatouage sur son dos qui représentait l'emblème de Barbe Blanche.

_«C'est donc un pirate de Barbe Blanche» pensai-je_

Son corps était couvert de blessures, il semblait fatigué, triste et fou de rage. Je ne parvenais pas à entendre les mots que l'amiral Akainu lui disait, mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il y aurait un combat entre ces deux hommes. Cette pensé, fit mon cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'un instant. J'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein le cœur.

Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, quand enfin, je distinguai le troisième homme. Il semblait plus jeune et naïf que les deux autres. Il portait un chapeau de paille, un pantalon court, une veste et des tongs. Il était bien maigre, mais je sentis qu'il était aussi fort que Mon pirate de Barbe Blanche.

Et là, j'eus soudain un déclic. J'avais enfin réussi à identifier ces deux jeunes hommes.

J'étais en présence du célèbre pirate...

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, mon deuxième chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je voudrais aussi remercier ma sœurette d'avoir bien voulu corriger mes fautes d'orthographes alors qu'elle a sa propre fic et que ça lui fait du travail supplémentaire! Encore merci ma sœurette.<em>

_Je ne sais pas encore quand je vous publierais le prochain chapitre donc je vous demande de bien vouloir patienter. Merci Beaucoup!_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**FanOnePieceYaoi** : Encore merci pour tout tes conseils et encouragements._

_**Amie de la Panthère Rose** : Je suis contente que tu aime bien mon histoire et je crois que tu trouveras la réponse à une de tes question dans ce chapitre._

_**One Piece 3**: Merci beaucoup._

_**Mini-Luffy **: Oui, et tu n'a pas encore découvert tous les pouvoirs de Yuki._

_En ce qui concerne le couple Yuki/Ace, je laisse le suspense._

_**Aya la tueuse solitaire : **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser une reviews. Cela me touche beaucoup merci merci ! ^^'_

_**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda (exception faite de Yuki). J'écris et publie cette fiction pour mon propre plaisir, je ne reçois donc aucune compensation financière._

_**Chapitre 3**_

**POV Yuki**

A cet instant, j'eus un déclic soudain. J'avais réussi à identifier ces deux jeunes hommes.

J'étais en présence du célèbre pirate Portgas D. Ace. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux.

C'est donc lui le fameux _«Ace Aux Poings Ardents.»_

Son corps était….. Sublime. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela fut la sensualité qui émanait de lui, surtout dans la situation actuelle.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues en constatant que je déshabillais des yeux. _(NDA: Pas si innocence que ça notre Yuki)_

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, d'abord je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade pour cet homme. Et maintenant je rougissais car il m'attirait.

Ce pourrait-il que je ressente quelque chose pour lui ? NON, impossible, pas après ça...

**Flashback**

_J'étais au quartier général de la Marine, l'endroit le plus sûre au monde contre les pirates. Ces êtres infâmes qui détruisaient tous ce qui se mettait en travers de leurs chemins. _

_Un jour en me faufilant discrètement dans une ruelle, j'avais entendus des soldats se racontés la manière dont des pirates avait détruit un village entier, sans aucune pitié. Les pauvres habitants avaient été sauvés de justesse par la marine, malheureusement ces infâmes pirates avaient réussis a s'enfuir . _

_J'avais 10 ans, et une fois de plus je me promenais seule. Sans aucune peur de la solitude, loin de la. __Je trouvais amusant de parcourir ce lieu, que tout le monde disait _''horrible''_. Moi, j'adorais respiré l'air frais du port, voir tous ces soldats travaillés ensemble afin que nous puissions tous dormir en paix._

_Je marchais pieds nu, j'aimais sentir les pierres sous mes pieds! Les rues étaient presque toutes desserte.__Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire car si je me faisais encore attraper, j'étais sûr de revoir cette lueur triste dans les yeux de ma mère._

_Elle travaillait très dur, bien qu'à cause de son travail je ne la voyais pas souvent, je ne lui en voulais pas car je l'aimais plus que tout._

_Elle était l'assistante du __**Dr Vegapunk**__, elle travaillait en tandem avec Sentoumaru sur un projet __**TOP-Secret**__ .D'ailleurs quand nous étions toutes les deux, son travail était un sujet tabou._

_Je me trouvais dans une intersection, j'étais face à un choix difficile je ne savais pas quel chemin prendre. Alors je décidais de me laisser guide par mon instinct._

_Je fermais mes yeux, tournai plusieurs fois sur moi-même et avançait tout droit. Mauvaise idée, je sentis tout mon déjeuner remonter le long de mon estomac pour atterrir sur le mur d'un bâtiment._

_J'étais entourer de grand bâtiment au mur blanc et rouge, je me sentais si petite si faible. Je ne reconnaissais pas ce lieu_

_Je m'étais encore perdu, tout ça à cause de ce déjeuner qu'on m'a forcé à avaler.__Je leur avais dit pourtant que c'était inutile de manger, mais ces deux incapables de soldats ne m'avaient pas écouté._

«NON! Je vais encore me faire gronder par maman» pensai-je.

_De toute façon ce n'était pas ma faute et puis je ne suis plus une petite fille._

_J'avais 10 ans ! J'allais retrouver mon chemin toute seule comme une grande._

_C'était facile, je n'avais que deux issues possibles pour retrouver le chemin de la maison._

_Mais soudain, je me trouvais dans une impasse. Pourtant je croyais avoir pris la bonne direction, lorsque j'avais tourné à droite après la grande maison rouge._

_Les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Après quelques minutes, il m'était impossible de les stopper. Comment avais-je fais pour me perdre encore une fois?_

_Je finissais par penser, que comme le disaient les soldats qui étaient chargé de s'occuper de moi; j'étais vraiment un boulet !_

_Les larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter sur mes joues fusent vite métamorphosé en cris. J'étais triste, en colère contre moi-même et aussi épuiser._

_Ma magnifique robe rose à rubans dorée avait fini par être tacher de terre et de peinture blanche. Je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir la remettre, à cette pensée mes larmes redoublèrent._

_Soudain, une voix me tira de mes sombres pensées de fillette trop gâté._

_-Hey ! Toi la ! Petite, tu ne serais pas par hasard la fille de Laura, l'assistante du Dr Vegapunk ? Me demanda une douce voix aiguë_

_-Et toi la mamie, qui est tu ? __Rétorquai-je_

_-Je suis le vice_ _Amiral__ Tsuru** ! **__Fit la mamie avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix_

_Elle avait l'air si vieille, je la détaillais des yeux. Elle portait une chemise beige dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'au coude. Un long pantalon blanc venait épouser son corps mince et élancer pour son age. Et pour compléter sa tenue une cravate à carreau violet ainsi qu'une cape de vice amiral de la marine se balançaient légèrement au grès du vent._

_Il fallait bien l'avouer cette vieille dame portait belle et bien la tenue classique de vice amiral. Toute l'adrénaline et le courage que j'avais pu ressentir lors de son apparition avait disparu. Mes larmes redoublaient d'un coup._

_-Oui...vous...vous allez...dire à ma mère...que je me suis encore perdu...et que j'ai sali ma robe? Dis-je entre mes sanglots._

_- je vois alors comme ça tu t'es encore perdu! Répondis t__-elle en éludant ma question._

_-Oui! Murmurai-je._

_- Et pourquoi ne porte-tu pas de chaussure petite? Me demanda-t-elle_

_- Je voulais juste sentir les briques sous mes pieds, je ... je ne le referais plus_

_-Ne pleure plus petite, je suis sur que ta mère ne voudrait pas que tu pleures ! M'assura le vice amiral._

_-D'accord mamie Tsuru! Chuchotai-je._

_-Allez, suis-moi je te ramène chez toi, fit le vice Amiral Tsuru._

_Alors, je finis par suivre mamie Tsuru à travers Marinefort, elle semblait savoir parfaitement où aller. Je l'admirais déjà secrètement pour ça, mais je me promis de jamais lui avouer._

_-Voila! Ma petite, tu es chez toi. La prochaine fois essaye de ne plus te perdre ! S'exclama-t-elle_

_-Oui, Mamie Tsuru! Répondis-je_

_Et le vice Amiral partit sans même un au revoir. Quel manque de politesse ! Décidément, les adultes me décevaient tous, tôt ou tard._

_Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi. Ma maison était blanche avec un toit rouge, si on observait bien se dernier on pouvait apercevoir un drapeau avec l'emblème du gouvernement mondial._

_Je pénétrais à l'intérieur, la décoration de la maison était classique avec une touche féminine._

_La plupart des murs était peint de blanc et de bleu sauf ma chambre que j'avais moi-même peint en rose._

_Entrant dans le salon, je poussais un cri de douleur, rien qu'en regardant notre table couverte de cette horrible nappe d'un blanc si criard._

_Il y avait un grand verre posé, sur cette nappe, contenant un liquide bleu. C'était surement de l'eau, ma mère avait dû remarquer mon absence et elle avait préparer ce verre d'eau. Ma maman était si attentionnée avec moi, c'est pour cela que je l'aimais encore plus._

_Je pris le verre __« d'eau» __et je le bus d'une traite, au même moment ma mère surgit dans la pièce._

_A l'instant ou elle __ comprit ce que je venais de faire, son beau visage se décomposa._

_Soudainement, je crus voir des rides sur son magnifique visage fin et des cheveux blancs dans ses longs cheveux noires._

_-Yuki, dit-moi que tu n'as pas bu ce verre? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche_

_-Désole, je ne voulais pas boire l'eau mais je ne sais pas, j'avais la gorge sèche pardon! Répondis-je d'une voix paniqué_

_- Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu viens de faire? Yuki, tu..., Fit-elle d'une voix étranglée. _

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand soudain, elle se tue et sa bouche forma un O de surprise. Dans ses yeux je pouvais lire de la peur. _

_Je sentis mes membres trembler et une puissance étrangère s'emparer de moi._

_Et là sous mes yeux je vis le corps de ma mère emmètre une lueur bleu et je sentis que la même aura bleu m'entourait._

_Puis des images et des souvenirs s'imposaient lentement dans mon esprit._

_Dans ces souvenirs on pouvait voir une petite fille avec une dame très vieille._

_La vieille dame était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une carpe et d'un chapeau violet._

_Et la petite fille portait la même tenu mais en bleu, je me souvenais que seul deux souvenirs avait particulièrement attireraient mon attention._

_**« **__Dans le premier souvenir, on les voyait toute les deux assises, puis une petite voix aigu brisa le silence._

_**-Mamie, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas normal, je suis un monstre! Fit la petite fille**_

_**-Non, ma puce ne pense jamais que tu es un monstre, tu as des pouvoirs! Affirma la vieille dame**_

_**-D'accord mamie! Murmura la jeune fille**_

_**-Tu es une sorcière Laura! Tu descends de la plus ancienne et puissante ligné de mages et de sorcière du monde! Dit la mamie d'une douce voix » **_

_Le souvenir s'arrêta à cet instant._

_**« **__Enfin __dans le second, il demeurait toujours la petite fille, seulement, elle avait grandi. Elle semblait plus sûre d'elle, ce n'était plus la petite pleurnicharde du premier souvenir._

_**On pouvait constaté que la Mamie avait vieilli. Elle semblait plus fragile mais comme on dit, il ne faut jamais se fié à l'apparence. Elle avait une mine grave et sévère.**_

_**Sa voix grave et strict brisa le silence, on sentait la tension dans l'air.**_

_**- Laura tu ne dois plus utiliser la magie, plus jamais tu m'entends! Cria mamie**_

_**- Mais pourquoi mamie? Je suis devenir très forte pourtant ! Répondit Laura**_

_**- Je sais que tu es devenu très puissance, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne doivent jamais te trouver sinon ... , sa voix se brisa.**_

_**- Oh! Mamie ne t'inquiète pas je sais me défendre ! Mais qui sont-ils? La questionna Laura**_

_**- Je suis vraiment désole Laura mais je dois le faire, Dit mamie d'une voix plein de chagrin.**_

_Mamie tendit sa main vers Laura, une lueur bleu entourait sa main._

_Elle toucha l'épaule de Laura et prononça ce sortilège :_

_**- Que tous tes souvenirs de ta naissance jusqu'à maintenant s'effacent, que ta magie et celle de ta descendance s'endort. Tu ne croiras pas en la magie, tu chercheras toujours une explication logique. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois enfin prête à ce que tes souvenirs remontent à la surface ou que tu veuilles retrouvé la mémoire! Récita la mamie.**_

_Laura ferma les yeux, elle semblait endormi tout comme ses pouvoirs. Mamie se leva et prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle la porta jusqu'à son lit et lui fit un bisou sur le front._

_Elle remonta doucement le drap sur Laura et lui dit._

_**-Un jour, quand tes souvenirs seront revenus, tu me haïras sûrement. Mais saches que si j'ai fait cela, c'était pour te protéger. Si le gouvernement venaient à apprendre que tu avais encore tes pouvoirs. Ils t'auraient torturé, pour que tu sois sous leurs contrôle, maintenant je dois partir sinon …... , **__sa voix se brisa encore une fois._

_Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mamie. » _

_Le deuxième souvenir s'arrêta à ce triste moment._

_Je sentais l'aura bleu autour de moi faiblir, je regardais ma mère droit dans les yeux et je sus toute de suite qu'elle aussi avait vu ces souvenirs._

_Si elle les avait vraiment vu, alors elle savait ce que cela impliquait._

_-Maman, la petite fille c'était toi, hein? Et la vieille dame c'était mon arrière grand-mère! Dis-je._

_Elle pleurait, j'avais moi aussi un goût d'eau salé dans la bouche. Je pleurais également._

_- Yuki, je..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 3 est terminé, pour la suite il va falloir attendre un peu. Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain chapitre. Mais je voudrais un maximum de reviews pour ce chapitre donc n'hésiter pas à laisser vos reviews bonne ou mauvaise.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda (exception faite de Yuki). J'écris et publie cette fiction pour mon propre plaisir, je ne reçois donc aucune compensation financière.

Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ?^ ^. Je suis vraiment désole pour cette très longue attente mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup de travail au lycée puis les vacances sont arrivés et maintenant avec la reprise des cours (c'est vraiment difficile de trouver du temps). Tout ça pour vous dire que je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez plus car maintenant je suis de retour. Et je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux ont lu et apprécié ma fic et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 4**

**Suite du flash black**

_Si elle les avait vraiment vues, alors elle savait ce que cela impliquait._

_- Maman, la petite fille s'était toi, hein ? Et la vieille dame s'était mon arrière-grand-mère ! Dis-je_

_Elle pleurait, un goût d'eau salé envahis ma bouche, je pleurais également._

_- Yuki, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua ma mère_

_- Ces souvenirs, ce sont les tiens maman ! affirmai-je_

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Yuki_

_Ma mère se laissa tomber par terre, ses larmes coulaient à flots sur son délicat visage. Doucement, elle replia ses jambes puis y posa sa tête. Je commençais à avoir peur, je ne reconnaissais plus ma mère, elle qui était toujours souriante et joyeuse. Son image de femme forte, s'estompa dans mon esprit à la vue de ses visions. Et maintenant, que devais-je faire ou dire ? Il faillait que fasse quelque chose et vite. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui caressait l'épaule. Elle ne parut même pas s'apercevoir de ma présence ni de mon geste, elle était dans son monde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue pour tenter de la retenir et ce doux mouvement paru l'apaiser. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent puis s'arrêtèrent complètement, elle commença à retrouver son calme._

_- Maman, tu ne vas partir, hein ? L'ai-je questionné._

_- Partir ? non, mais ou veux-tu que je parte ma chérie ?_

_- Partir dans la folie, j'ai eu très peur._

_- Oh ma puce, viens._

_Elle prit ma main –sa main semblait si grande en comparaison de la mienne-, et elle me plaça devant elle. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens avec une telle intensité, que j'eus des frissons._

_- Ma chérie je ne vais pas partir dans la folie, dit ma mère avec un sourire factice._

_- D'accord._

_- Yuki, notre vie va changer._

_- Oui, parce que nous sommes des sorcières et que nous avons des pouvoirs magique ! m'exclamai-je._

_- Oui, mais nous devons partir, fit-elle._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu l'as vu comme moi !ton arrière-grand-mère à tenter de nous protéger en mettant en sommeil mes pouvoirs. Ma chérie, nous vivons dans un monde où certaines personnes sont prêtes à commettre les pires atrocités, au nom de leur pseudo justice. Et si jamais les mauvaises personnes apprenaient l'existence de nos pouvoirs, ils tenteront de nous contrôler et s'ils ne le peuvent pas, ils nous tueront, répondit-elle._

_- Qui va essayer de nous tuer ? Maman j'ai peur…, pleurnichai-je._

_- Des personnes mal intentionné ou les membres du gouvernement….mais peux être que le gouvernement était au courant depuis le début…je….je comprends tous maintenant…. Dit-elle._

_- Je ne comprends pas moi et j'ai peur…_

_- Yuki, n'ai pas peur car je serais toujours là pour te protéger._

_- Promets le moi, s'il te plaît ?_

_- Oui mais toi promets-moi que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu continueras à vivre ?_

_- Euh ….oui maman._

_Il fallait que je change de sujet, ma mère prenait un air trop sérieux à mon goût. Et puis il y avait cette question, que je n'osai pas lui poser mais vu les circonstances. J'allais tenter ma chance._

_- Maman c'était quoi ce liquide ? une potion de sorcière ? Lui demandai-je_

_- Non ce n'était pas une potion de sorcière, c'était un échantillon d'une expérience qu'avait fait le Dr Vegapunk, il m'avait demandé de l'analyser. C'était une sorte d'épreuve que je devais passer, expliqua ma mère._

_J'étais heureuse que maman me parle enfin de son travail, même si elle utilisait des mots étrange et compliqué. Ça me surprenait quand même un peu, mon petit doigt me disait que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Mais je ne fis pas attention à la remarque de ce dernier, car ce n'était qu'un petit menteur vantard. _

_- Ah alors le monsieur de ton travail t'a donné un contrôle, c'est ça ? demandai-je_

_- Oui, c'est ça il m'a donné un contrôle, rigola-t-elle_

_« Ma mère rigole, oh miracle ! Peux être que mon petit doigt n'est pas un menteur finalement. » Ai-je pensé._

_- Oh mais comme j'ai bu ton travail, tu n'auras pas 20/20 alors ! M'exclamai-je._

_- Non, je n'aurais pas 20/20, plaisanta-t-elle, Yuki, va dans ta préparer tes valises car nous allons partir en voyage_

_- Euh d'accord_

_Je courus le plus vite possible dans ma chambre, j'ouvris mon placard et commençait à sortir mes plus belles robes. J'allais partir en voyage avec ma maman. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je pourrais enfin jouer et m'amuser des heures et des heures avec elle. J'entendis un léger bruit, je levais les yeux et vis ma mère avec mon petit sac d'école. Je tentai d'y mettre toutes mes robes, mais ce fut un échec complet._

_- Tu ne pourras pas tous emmener, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'achèterais plein de nouvelles robes plus jolie, me rassura ma mère_

_Un sourire illumina mon visage après ces quelques mots, je voulu la remercier mais elle était déjà partir. Je décidais d'aller me changer rapidement pour enlever la robe que j'avais tachée. Après avoir cherché pendant 10 minutes ma jolie robe à bretelle de couleur rose, je la mise et m'admirais dans le grand miroir de ma commode. _

_Mes longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules, ma frange parfaitement coupé me donnait un air d'adulte. Je paraissais tout à faite normal. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Soudain, je résolu le problème, mes yeux. _

_Ils étaient habituellement de couleur orange, mais à présent ils étaient devenus marron. Je commençais à avoir très peur et en un éclair mes yeux passèrent du marron au vert. Je poussai un cri aigu puis je m'effondrai en pleure sur mon lit. Ma mère arriva en trombe dans ma chambre._

_- Qu'est qui se passe Yuki ? Demanda-t-elle, son regard emplit d'inquiétude._

_- M…mes…yeuu…mes yeux ! Sanglotai-je._

_Ma mère releva doucement mon visage, ses mains essuyèrent les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues._

_-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayai, à l' instant où la lueur bleu s'est emparée de nous, tes yeux sont devenus blancs. Quand tu as commencé à me dire que tu avais peur, ils sont devenus verts. Et lorsque je t'ai dit que tu allais avoir de nouvelles robes, ils sont devenus marron et maintenant tu as de jolis yeux gris, avoua ma mère_

_- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

_- Je n'en suis pas sure, peut-être que ce sont tes pouvoirs qui se manifestent ainsi. Ou que c'est dû au liquide du Dr Vegapunk que tu as bu, fit ma mère_

_Je restai silencieuse, je me sentais différente. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une part de moi qui s'était endormi il y très longtemps. C'était à la fois exaltant et effrayant, je n'arrivais pas encore à y croire. _

_Je levai les yeux et remarqua que ma mère était encore partie sans que je m'en aperçois. Elle voulait sans doute me laisser un peu seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, je réussis enfin à ranger les quelques robes que j'avais choisis. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la fermeture éclair que j'entendis ma mère m'appeler. _

_Je pris mon sac et courus la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle était là, un sourire sur ses lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux. Il y avait une sorte d'aura bleu au tour de ma mère, elle resplendissait de puissance, d'assurance et de bonheur. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir la prendre en photo, tellement cet instant semblait magique._

_- Tu n'as pas besoin d'une photo car si tu retiens très fort ce moment, alors il restera éternellement dans ton cœur. Une photo, ça se perds ça s'abîme, dit ma mère_

_- Oh mais comment tu as deviné?_

_- Dans notre famille, nous avons un lien mentale qui nous unies et donc je peux lire dans tes pensées, expliqua maman_

_- Oh ! mais comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Mes souvenirs commencent à émerger de mon inconscient, toutes les règles, les pratiques, les rituels, les sortilèges et même nos tenues traditionnelles de sorcière._

_Je n'avais pas tous compris mais je hochai quand même la tête pour lui faire plaisir._

_- Si tu n'as pas compris ce n'est pas grave, je t'expliquerais tous quand nous serrons à l'abri, repris maman_

_- D'accord_

_- Pour l'instant je voudrais te montrer quelque chose._

_Elle prit mon sac à dos puis elle ferma les yeux, la pression de ses mains s'accentua sur mon sac. Je remarquai que ça main était entouré d'une lueur bleue._

_- Sois invisible ! souffla ma mère _

_Et comme par magie, mon sac disparut, j'étais stupéfaite par l'exploit de ma mère. Doucement, j'approchai ma main de l'endroit où se trouvait mon sac, il y a un instant. Je ne tardais pas à rencontrer le tissu rugueux de mon sac. Il faillait absolument que maman m'apprenne ce tour. Je lui fis ma mine de chien battu pour l'amadouer._

_- Très bien, je ne peux pas résister quand tu me fais les yeux doux, je vais t'apprendre ce tour et toute de suite même, lança ma mère_

_- Oh oui ! criai-je_

_- Alors pour commencer, tu dois réfléchir et choisir précisément les mots que tu vas dire. Ensuite, concentre-toi sur ton objectif. Et enfin récite ta formule, essaye de rester le plus claire et simple possible. Vas-y essaye de faire réapparaître ton sac, dit maman._

_J'acquiesçai en fermant mes yeux, je me concentrai sur les mots que j'allais prononcer. Quand j'eus choisis mes mots, je visualisai l'image de mon sac dans ma tête. Je me concentrais sur les différentes fleurs qu'ils y avaient un peu partout sur mon sac. Ensuite j'approchai doucement ma main, jusqu'à toucher du doigt le tissu. Je sentais une douce chaleur s'emparer de moi. Cette chaleur se concentra sur le bout de mes doigts. L'air autour de moi crépitait de magie. J'ouvris mes yeux pour constater que mes doigts étaient entourés d'une lueur blanche._

_- Sois visible, ai-je prononcé._

_Et là, encore une fois mon sac réapparu, je me sentais légèrement fatigué._

_- Bravo, ma fille je suis très fière de toi, me dit ma mère_

_Ces paroles avaient emplies mon cœur de bonheur et joie. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_- Nous partons tout de suite ma chérie, mets ton sac sur ton dos, ordonna-t-elle._

_Je mis mon sac sur mon dos. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la maison, quand maman me retins et fit disparaître à nouveau mon sac. Elle fit de même avec le sien. Je me plaçai devant la porte de notre maison, j'attendais patiemment ma maman. J'essayais de retenir tout les détails pour ne rien oublié de ce lieu qui m'avait vu grandir._

_Car au fond de moi, je savais que je ne reviendrai pas à Marinefort. J'entendis le cliquetis des clés puis le bruit de la serrure de la porte. Nous nous engageâmes sur la route main dans la main. Ma mère nous fit prendre un raccourci puis nous débouchâmes sur un chemin très étroit. Je m'engouffrai suivi de près par ma maman, il y avait de la poussière partout. Je sentais la fatigue se propager dans tous mes membres comme une maladie infectieuse._

_- C'est normal que tu te sentes un peu épuiser, nous devons pousser notre corps au bout de nos limites parce que la structure de notre corps n'a pas été modifiée contrairement aux personnes qui ont mangé un fruit du démon, expliqua-t-elle._

_- Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait mais je hochai quand même la tête._

_- Yuki, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis, mais quand tu seras plus grande tout deviendra plus clair._

_Un nouveau silence s'installa. Quand nous fûmes enfin sortir de ce chemin si étroit, je pus admirer la magnifique étendu d'eau qui s'offrait à moi depuis le port. Il y avait beaucoup de navires de la marine. Ma mère se dirigea tranquillement vers un soldat et discuta quelque minute avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas entendre leur conversation. Mais le soldat parût tout d'abord surpris puis monta sur un des navires suivi de près par ma mère qui me fit signe de la suivre. Je montai à bord du bateau, un gentil soldat m'aida à monter je le remerciai puis inclina la tête pour le saluer._

_- Vous avez une robe sublime, jeune fille, me complimenta le soldat._

_- Merci beaucoup Monsieur, fis-je timidement._

_- Est-ce que je peux savoir où va une si petite fille comme vous ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Je pars avec ma maman parce que nous sommes….._

_- Yuki arrête d'embêter ce soldat, coupa ma mère._

_Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver, je sentais qu'elle était en colère. Cette colère était à la fois diriger contre le soldat et moi-même. Mais qu'est que j'avais bien fais de mal ?_

_- Veuillez excuser ma fille de vous avoir déranger, ajouta-t-elle._

_- Ah mais non Madame, elle ne me dérangeait absolument pas, répondit-t-il._

_Il inclina la tête puis partis en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil vers nous. Son comportement était bizarre pour un soldat mais je n'y prêtai plus attention. J'étais avec ma mère et c'était le plus important._

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Alors vos réactions ? ^^.<p>

Je m'excuse encore pour cette longue attente, j'espère que vous avez appréciez et que vous laisserez une petite reviews, gros bisou. Prochain chapitre bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Sakura-hime **: Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, je te remercie beaucoup. Et oui vive One piece car c'est SUPEERR shishishi

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda (exception faite de Yuki).

Un grand merci à ma sœurette, **FanOnePieceYaoi**, **Sayell**-**san**, **Aya** **Tueuse** **Solitaire**, **Portgas** **D**. **Hikaru**, **WayAroundTheWorld**, **Neko**-**Gailin** et **Marion** **1098** de m'encourager avec vos super reviews. Et merci à tous mes autres lecteurs qui me suivent dans cette belle aventure.

**Chapitre 5**

**Suite et fin du Flashback**

_J'étais avec ma mère et c'était le plus important. _

_Nous naviguâmes pendant plusieurs jours et nuits. Ce voyage était très long et éreintant pour moi car je ne pouvais pas rester en place, cela agaça au début certains soldats qui étaient habitués à plus de calme. _

_Tous les matins, je grimpais en haut du mat pour observer l'horizon. J'admirais cette grande étendue d'eau qui semblait si calme et paisible contrairement à moi. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une facette car dans ces eaux profondes, cette mer recélait des milliers de poissons et de monstres marins. Qui pouvaient vous déchiqueter en quelques secondes. _

_Un soupir m'échappait toujours quand je pensais à mon ancienne maison, la terre ferme me manquait mais comparé à l'immensité de l'univers, ce n'était rien. Ce voyage qui semblait si long et si irréel. Parfois quand le capitaine du navire était de très bonne humeur, on organisait de grandes parties de cache-cache. Ma mère me trouvait toujours mais quand nous faisions équipe –elle et moi- nous étions tout simplement imbattables. _

_Un jour, une énorme tempête éclata au-dessus de nos têtes, j'étais morte de peur et je ne pouvais plus rester sur le pont du bateau. Alors j'avais préféré aller me réfugier dans ma cabine, plus précisément sous mes draps pour trembler de peur. Heureusement pour moi cette tempête était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. _

_Après plusieurs jours ma vie quotidienne à bord reprenait sereinement son court, j'étais devenue la petite mascotte de tous les soldats. Même si parfois, je surprenais le regard bizarre sur moi ou ma mère du soldat -qui m'avait abordée la première fois quand je montais à bord du bateau. D'ailleurs ma mère m'avait déconseillé de l'approcher, elle disait que son âme était sombre, très sombre. Ma maman m'avait aussi faite promettre de jamais dévoiler l'existence de nos pouvoirs à qui que ce soit, c'était un secret entre elle et moi. _

_Parfois les jours semblaient défiler tellement vite que je ne les voyais pas passer et d'autres fois au contraire ils paraissaient plus lents. Quand nous avions dû naviguer sur Calm belt, j'étais restée enfermée dans ma chambre. J'avais trop peur qu'un monstre marin nous attaque malgré le fait que le navire soit équipé de granit marin. J'imaginais le pire scénario dans ma tête et à chaque fois je mourais dans d'horribles circonstances. Même lorsque j'utilisais mes pouvoirs magiques je mourais. Heureusement pour moi, ma mère resta tout au long de la traversé de Calm belt dans la cabine pour me tenir compagnie. Elle me racontait plein de choses sur le monde de la magie, elle se rappelait quelques histoires –que lui narrait sa grand-mère. Elle disait que je possédais sûrement une mémoire ancestrale. C'est-à-dire que le moment venu, les sorts que mes ancêtres connaissaient s'imposeraient d'eux même à moi. Les mots des enchantements les plus puissants surgiront de mes lèvres lorsque j'en aurais besoin. _

_Quand le navire fut assez loin de Calm belt je sortis enfin de ma cabine. L'air frais me rassurait, mes peurs semblaient si ridicules en comparaison de l'immensité de ce monde. Certains jours je ne supportais plus de voir de bleu et encore du bleu autour de moi. Et surtout je m'ennuyais tellement, tous les soldats étaient occupés ainsi que ma mère, mon voyage semblait s'éterniser à mon plus grand regret. Moi tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'il y ait un peu d'action, j'en avais marre de cette routine ennuyante._

_Dans la vie il faut faire attention à ce que l'on désire. Ce matin-là , je grimpai comme à mon habitude en haut du grand mat, je dominais à présent tout le monde. Le vent s'engouffra dans ma robe, un sentiment de liberté m'envahissait. Et ma mère choisit ce moment pour m'appeler afin que je prenne mon petit déjeuner. Je descendis rapidement car je dois l'avouer, j'avais très faim. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger du navire, qui était très spacieuse. Il y avait plusieurs tables rangées par rangs et des bancs placés de chaque côté de celle-ci. Une bonne ambiance régnait en maître dans cette salle, on pouvait voir toutes sortes de plats posés devant nous. L'odeur envoûtante, alléchante comblait mon odorat, encore une fois notre cuisinier c'était surpassé. Je m'asseyais avec précipitation à côte de papy Saro –c'était un vieux soldat très gentil qui faisait des tours de magie mais ce n'était pas un sorcier. Maman m'avait expliqué que les tours de magie de papy Saro n'étaient que des illusions, ça m'avait rendue triste au début de savoir qu'il n'était pas comme moi. Mais au fil du temps je m'étais vraiment beaucoup attaché à papy Saro. _

_L'assiette que posa devant moi ma mère me sortit de mes pensées. Elle s'était assise à côté de moi, à cet instant précis j'étais heureuse. J'étais entourée des deux personnes qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais le plus au monde. J'entamais mon repas quand soudain un terrible bruit se fit entendre puis une onde choc parcouru tout le navire. Mes petites mains serraient –automatiquement- autant qu'elles le pouvaient les manches de ma mère et de papy Saro. _

_- Nous sommes attaqués…, cria un soldat_

- … _PAR UN BATEAU PIRATE ! hurla un autre soldat_

_Déjà, je pouvais entendre des cris de rages et des hurlements. Mes pensées étaient des plus chaotiques, j'allais mourir. Notre navire qui était tellement calme il y avait à peine cinq minutes, était devenu le théâtre d'un conflit entre des officiers de la marine et des pirates, c'était horrible. Le navire tanguait dans tous les sens._

_- Laura va mettre en sécurité notre petite Yuki! dit papy Saro_

_- Oui d'accord_

_Ma mère pris ma main et m'ordonna mentalement de la suivre. Elle se mit à courir, je fis de même jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes devant notre cabine. Elle me fit entrer et referma à clé la porte derrière nous. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ma respiration était saccadée, des questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'allais vraiment mourir ici dans ma cabine ? Qu'arrivera-t-il à ma mère ou papy Saro ? Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Ma maman ne semblait pas remarquer ma détresse, elle était tellement concentrée sur son objectif que même avec notre lien mental, elle ne captait pas mes doutes. _

_Pendant que j'étais engloutie par une panique monstrueuse, elle continua de ranger nos affaires dans un sac. Que voulait donc bien faire ma mère ? Avions-nous seulement une chance de nous en sortir ? J'étais prise dans mes idées noires quand une main essuya doucement une larme sur mon visage. C'était ma mère, elle avait enfin remarqué ma tristesse. Après m'avoir réconfortée, ma maman prit le sac qu'elle avait bien rempli et le mit sur ses épaules. _

_Elle prit ma main dans la sienne puis me fit un sourire sans aucune trace de doute. L'angoisse qui me torturait l'estomac s'évapora comme une douce brise du matin. Si j'avais une foi sans limite en ma mère, rien ne m'arriverait. Et j'avais foi en elle. Ma mère sourît quand elle s'aperçut que j'avais repris confiance en elle et en moi. Ma main était toujours dans la sienne, en regardant nos mains ainsi liées je compris qu'elle était l'être qui m'importait le plus au monde. J'avais l'impression –non la certitude- que nous resterions à tout jamais ensemble. _

_Puis avec un dernier regard affectueux, elle récita le sort pour nous rendre invisible. Elle ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Quand nous sortîmes de la chambre la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Des corps morts de soldats et de pirates jonchaient sur le sol, l'odeur infecte du sang venait chatouiller mon délicat odorat. Je ne reconnaissais même plus les couloirs que j'avais emprunté plus tôt. Je dus lutter contre mon envie de vomir en voyant l'état du bateau. Après être arrivée au pont du navire, j'assistais au spectacle le plus horrible de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, là devant mes yeux se trouvait le corps inerte de papy Saro. Des larmes affluaient sur mes joues, je n'arrivais plus à les stopper. J'allais m'approcher de sa dépouille quand les douces mains de ma mère m'arrêtèrent. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter, je m'écroulai par terre. Tout se brouillait dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage. Les sons et les couleurs disparaissaient peu à peu pour me laisser seule dans le néant._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_Je hurlais de toutes mes forces pour tenter de faire disparaître ces images qui me faisaient si mal. J'ouvris les yeux et constatai que j'étais couchée dans un lit._

_« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un simple cauchemar » pensai-je._

_Un silence stupéfiant régnait en ce lieu, troublé seulement par ma respiration haletante. En me redressant mon drap descendit jusqu'à ma taille, laissant entrevoir une robe de nuit violet en soie –trop grande pour moi. J'étais très désorientée et mes réflexes se firent plus maladroits. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette chambre. _

_Les murs étaient d'un blanc terne, il n'y avait aucune toile d'araignée au plafond, le sol aussi semblait parfaitement propre. Aucun autre meuble n'était présent dans cette chambre excepter les deux tables de chevet. Au lieu de rencontrer la froideur du sol sous mes pieds, je sentis au contraire une douce matière, des pantoufles. Je pris 5 minutes pour m'extirper de ce lit, je sortis de cette chambre à pas de loup. Je m'avançais dans le couloir quand j'entendis une voix familière, celle de ma maman. Je courus en direction de cette voix. _

_Ma mère était là, assise sur une chaise en bois sur la terrasse. En face d'elle, on pouvait voir un magnifique jardin dans lequel il y avait une multitude d'espèces de fleurs –je vis et reconnu immédiatement une tulipe rouge. Les cheveux de ma mère flottaient au grès du vent, elle portait une magnifique robe verte pomme, sa délicate senteur de vanille arriva jusqu'à moi. Elle était de dos et donc ne m'avait pas vue arriver, elle paraissait être en grande discussion avec une vieille dame –que je n'avais pas remarqué. _

_Ne tenant plus je courus me faufiler sur ses genoux. Ce qui n'avait pas été aussi facile que je le pensais car lors de ma course effrénée mes pieds s'emmêlèrent, me faisant trébucher. Rouge de honte, je m'assis rapidement sur les genoux de ma maman. Pendant la durée de ma chute maman et la vielle mamie n'avaient pas cessé de rire, se moquaient-elles de moi ? Peut- être mais cela m'importait peu, j'adore entendre cette douce symphonie sortir de la bouche de ma maman._

_- Bonjour ma chérie alors tu vas mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_Pourquoi me posait-elle cette question ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Soudain tous mes souvenirs refirent surfaces. Saro était mort. Des larmes de tristesse envahirent mon visage._

_- Oh Yuki ne pleure pas, murmura ma mère. Il n'aurait pas aimé te voir pleurer_

_- Je…je sais…mais…je ne peux pas…m'en empêcher, balbutiai-je._

_Ma mère me donna un mouchoir pour essuyer mes larmes. Après plusieurs minutes je pus contrôler les spasmes -qui me secouèrent le corps. Puis peu à peu je m'arrêtais de pleurer, ma maman passa ses deux mains autour de mes épaules et me serra très fort contre elle._

_- J'ai eu si peur pour toi, souffla-t-elle. Pendant un mois tu as été dans un sommeil si profond que j'ai cru te perdre._

_- Heureusement que je passais par-là, sinon Dieu seul sait ce qui vous serez arriver, dit la mamie que je ne connaissais pas. _

_- Je…je ne comprends pas, fis-je d'une voix si faible et encore marquée par le chagrin_

_- Chut ma chérie, ne t'épuise pas en parlant je vais tout te raconter_

_- D'accord maman_

_- Quand tu t'es évanouie j'ai dû utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire apparaître une petite embarcation, expliqua-t-elle. Le bateau n'était pas trop grand car je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'épuiser ma force vitale. Nous avons eu une chance exceptionnelle car nous nous trouvions déjà sur l'océan de South Blue, ils nous restait qu'a accoster sur une île. Mais malheureusement après une violente tempête notre embarcation a commencé à couler et toi tu dormais toujours. J'ai dû jeter un sort très puissant pour nous lier ensemble pour que nos corps ne se séparent pas –pendant la tempête. Nos corps ont été rejetés sur le sable, si on étaient restées sur cette plage on serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement pour nous cette gentille et adorable mamie passait par là et nous a traînées –avec l'aide d'un pécheur- jusqu'à chez elle. Je suis restée inconsciente durant deux semaines pendant lesquels Flavia m'a soignée. C'est pour cela que nous devons la vie à cette femme si généreuse, alors encore une fois merci._

_- Oh arrête de me remercier Laura ! s'exclama mamie Flavia. J'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait normal._

_Mamie Flavia avait une voix chaleureuse, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle portait une chemise blanche impeccable et une longue jupe beige. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir une étincelle d'intelligence briller, ses lèvres formaient un sourire affectueux. Son visage entier resplendissait de sympathie et de sérénité. _

_- Tout le monde n'aurait pas accueillit et soigner des étrangères comme nous dans sa maison, répliqua ma mère._

_- Je te le répète je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel comparer à vos dons je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, s'entêta mamie Flavia._

_Ma mère avait racontée toute la vérité à mamie Flavia donc on pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis elle nous avait sauvées d'une mort certaine, elle méritait donc mon profond respect. Je descendis des genoux de ma mère et me faufila jusqu'à mamie Flavia. Quand je fus devant elle, je tendis mes bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin._

_- Merci beaucoup mamie Flavia de nous avoir sauvées maman et moi, soufflai-je_

_- De rien ma petite Yuki._

_- Pour te remercier mamie je vais te faire un joli dessin_

_- D'accord alors va dans le salon tu y trouveras des feuilles et des crayons, proposa mamie Flavia_

_Je ne perdis pas une __seconde et partis comme une flèche dans la maison. Mais à peine avais-je fait quelques pas que je me souvins d'une chose. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait le salon, cette maison paraissait si grande. __Je fis donc demi-tour et retournais sur mes pas. Je m'apprêtais à pénétrer sur la terrasse quand je crus entendre prononcer mon prénom. Que pouvais se dire ma maman et mamie Flavia sur moi, alors que je ne suis même pas avec elles ? Je réfléchissais à la réponse à cette question qui…._

_- Quand comptes-tu dire à Yuki ce qui se passe ? Questionna mamie_

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- Et quand annonceras-tu à Yuki que tu pars aujourd'hui ?_

_- Je ne peux pas… je veux la protéger tu comprends ? Demanda ma mère_

_- Oui… mais ce que tu veux faire est dangereux et tu risques de mourir ou pire._

_Le mot « mourir » résonna plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Des tremblements sans fin s'emparèrent de mon corps, des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma __**MAMAN**__. Je courus et me planta là devant elle. Les mots peinaient à sortir de ma bouche. Les yeux de mère s'arrondirent de surprise en me voyant._

_- Tu as entendu ce que viens de dire Flavia, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui ! je ne comprends pas… pourquoi… tu dois partir…et …. Et je ne veux pas que… que tu meurs, sanglotai-je_

_- Peu de temps après qu'on se soit enfuies la marine à lancer un avis de recherche à mon nom, ils m'accusaient de plusieurs crimes. Les soldats avec qui nous naviguions n'étaient au courant de rien, je bloquai leurs conversations avec le quartier général. Après l'attaque de ces pirates le quartier général à, perdu notre trace mais ils savaient que nous nous trouvions quelques pars sur South Blue. Quand un jour j'ai ouvert un journal et quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, j'ai su que je devais agir. Pour te protéger, expliqua ma mère._

_- Je… je comprends mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! m'exclamai-je_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mourrais pas, affirma maman. Si je meurs qui veillera sur toi._

_- D'accord, fis-je en arrêtant de pleurnicher_

_- Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Rajouta-t-elle_

_- Oui maman._

_Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la maison puis entra dans une pièce qu'elle referma derrière elle. Je restai 5 secondes devant cette porte fermer puis voyant qu'elle ne m'ouvrirait pas, je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre Mamie Flavia. J'avais presque fini le dessin pour mamie quand ma mère sortit de la maison avec un sac sur le dos. Elle s'approcha de moi et elle me fit un gros bisou sur le sommet de mon crane._

_- Souviens-toi que je fais tout cela pour toi et parce que je t'aime, dit ma mère_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime maman._

_Et elle partit avec plusieurs regards en arrière. Elle n'était qu' à quelques mètres de moi mais elle me manquait déjà terriblement, un soupir m'échappa. Je finis tranquillement ma journée avec mamie Flavia qui me parlait de son village. J'étais sur l'île Kô de l'archipel de Mikomi, elle m'expliqua aussi que sa maison se trouvait dans la forêt. Mamie Flavia ne cessait de me dire qu'elle aimait le calme de cette forêt. Plusieurs jours passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle de ma mère. Je commençais à m'inquiéter terriblement, cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'elle était partie._

_L'attente était insupportable, un mois sans nouvelle de ma maman et je m'imaginais toujours le pire. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment._

_Deux mois et aucune lettre de ma mère, m'avait-elle oubliée ? Dormait-elle assez ? S'inquiétait-elle aussi pour moi ? Est-ce que je lui manquais autant qu'elle me manquait ? Mon angoisse augmentait de jours en jours._

_Quand un jour je me levais avec une impression très bizarre, des flashs étranges que je ne contrôlais pas apparaissaient dans ma tête. Au début, mes visions étaient assez floues puis ça à commencer à se préciser. _

_Je voyais un bateau –c'était un navire de la marine- qui naviguait puis je vis un soldat qui parlait dans un escargophone. Il disait cela « elle s'est rendue… oui… elle prétend avoir tué sa fille pour lui éviter de tomber entre nos mains… oui... non... très bien » ensuite il raccrocha. Puis ma vision s'approcha du mat du bateau et commença à monter. Quand je pus apercevoir le sommet du mat, il y avait une femme qui semblait souffrir le martyre. Ses mains, son cou et ses pieds étaient attacher avec du granit marin. Ses longs cheveux noires lui barraient le visage mais quand elle releva la tête, je la reconnus. Mon cœur rata un battement, c'était ma maman. Je ne sais pas si elle sentit ma présence mais elle sourit. Il y avait d'énormes bleus sur son visage, ses lèvres desséchées étaient toutes gercées. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, la soigner. _

_Elle souriait encore quand elle prononçait ces mots _« ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va bien se passer ! ». _Puis elle hurla ces dernières paroles aux soldats qui l'observaient « VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT POUVOIR CONTENIR MON POUVOIR AVEC VOS STUPIDES MENOTTES ? ET BIEN VOUS ALLEZ ETRE DÉÇU CAR JE NE SUIS pas UN DÉTENTEUR DE FRUIT DU DÉMON ET DONC CES MENOTTES N'ONT AUCUNE EMPRISE SUR MON POUVOIR. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PAYER POUR AVOIR VOULUS FAIRE DU MAL A MON BÉBÉ, NOUS ALLONS ENSEMBLE DIRE ADIEU A CE MONDE. Pardon Yuki je t'aime de toute mon âme, tu le sais ? Chuchota-t-elle. DESTRUCTION DU BATEAU ! ». Et il eut une gigantesque explosion puis ma vision s'arrêta là. _

_Un torrent de larmes dévalaient mon visage, au fond de moi je savais que tout ce que j'avais vu s'était bel et bien passé. Les jours qui suivirent ma vision je m'enfermai dans ma douleur, je ne m'alimentais plus, je ne rigolais plus, j'avais cessé d'exister en même temps que ma maman, pourquoi ne suis pas morte en même temps qu'elle ? J'aurais voulu mourir. Je ne désirais plus vivre. D'abord papy Saro et à présent ma mère, je n'en pouvais plus. Etais-je maudite pour voir tout ce qui comptait pour moi, mourir ? Si c'est le cas je ne méritais pas de vivre. Quand la nouvelle de la mort de ma mère parut dans le journal, je le su quand je vis la tristesse et la compréhension dans les yeux de mamie Flavia. Chaque nuit je hurlais ma peine et mon désespoir. Un matin, mamie Flavia pénétra dans ma chambre avec une enveloppe avec mon prénom écrit dessus. Elle était de ma mère, j'avais reconnu son écriture. Je mis deux jours avant de l'ouvrir, j'avais trop peur de lire cette lettre. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la douleur et de perdre la raison. Avec le peu de courage que je pus trouver en moi, j'ouvris cette enveloppe. _

_«_ Ma chère petite Yuki

Je suis désolée de ne avoir tenu ma promesse, je ne suis sûrement plus de ce monde à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de vivre. Tu comprends ma puce, vis et soit heureuse pour maman car je resterais toujours avec toi dans ton cœur.

Je t'aimerais à tout jamais

MAMAN »

_Quand j'eus finis de lire cette lettre mon visage était encore baigner de larmes mais je me sentais mieux. Car j'avais maintenant un objectif, je devais vivre –pour ma mère. Je sortis de ma chambre et me mis à manger tous les plats qui me tombais sous la main. Je n'en avais pas conscience mais je nourrissais aussi ma haine féroce envers le gouvernement mondial..._

**Fin du Flashback**

Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'attacher encore à quelqu'un car si je le perdais, j'en mourrais. Et puis j'avais ma mission, ma seule raison de vivre. Mon objectif était de me venger de la Marine.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 5 ! Vos réactions ?<p>

J'espère que vous l'avez adoré même si la fin est assez triste. Je voudrais aussi m'excuse du laps de temps que je mets pour publier mes chapitres. Mais j'ai beaucoup de contrôle, de devoir surveille etc… vu que je suis en terminale donc je n'ai pas trop le temps. Prochain chapitre bientôt. Sinon comment imaginez-vous la suite de l'histoire ? ^^

Gros bisou Nanou et un grand, un énorme merci à ma correctrice Merry-san (je t'adore, merci beaucoup ^^) !


	7. Chapitre 6

**ShaunyBlackSheep:** merci beaucoup pour tes félicitations et tes encouragements ! Merci je suis hyper contente que ça te plaise.

**Hime :** Mdr ! Je comprends que la suite te semble un peu confuse mais peut-être que ce chapitre t'aideras à imaginer une suite et un grand merci beaucoup pour ta reviews.

**The King** : Je suis bien consciente que mon histoire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et j'en suis vraiment navré. Alors je te remercie pour ta critique pertinente et je vais bien évidement essayer de m'améliorer.

Salut tout le monde ça va ? Moi ça va sinon je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année.

**Chapitre 6**

**Pov Yuki**

Ma mère m'avait demandé de vivre et d'être heureuse -mon corps se crispa à cause du chagrin qui m'envahissait. Mais je ne pouvais pas connaitre le bonheur, pas sans elle. Après sa mort, j'avais transformé ma tristesse, mon désespoir en haine contre la vie qui m'a privé de ma mère et en rage contre le gouvernement mondial. J'avais perdu mon innocence et ma joie ce terrible jour. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à ce point sur moi ? Perdre ma mère ne suffisait donc pas ? Il fallait en plus m'humilié en me ramenant ici ? Et en faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs si douloureux ? Mais qu'est que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter tout cela ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi **moi** ?

Dans un élan de colère je balançai mon poing dans un mur qui se trouvait à proximité de moi. Je m'étais sans doute fracturer plusieurs articulations. Cependant ma douleur et cette fracture ne m'importe pas du tout. Mon geste avait créé une petite fissure, une **insignifiante** fissure…. Etais-je vraiment aussi faible que cela ? _Pathétique..._

Soudain le bâtiment commença à trembler puis s'arrêta à bout de quelque seconde. Je fus surprise par ma puissance –finalement je n'étais pas aussi faible que je le pensais. Prise d'une légère panique, je commençais à inspecter les environs pour voir si tout le raffut que j'avais créé avait attiré des curieux. Mais non, ils continuaient de tous s'entretuer. A présent, j'étais énervé contre moi-même car j'avais laissé ma colère prendre le contrôle de mes actes. Pourtant j'avais affronté des situations beaucoup plus difficiles. Ou j'avais du séduire des pirates pour me faire accepter de leur équipage ou simplement récolter des informations. Certaines fois je devais même m'infiltrer dans des endroits sordide ou dangereux pour suivre des pistes sur mes ancêtres. Et pour survivre je me battais –parfois j'affrontais des ennemis sans mes pouvoirs, pour devenir plus forte. Mes ennemis me qualifièrent de pirate sans cœur ou même de révolutionnaire. Alors que je n'étais qu'un esprit libre. Mais pour le gouvernement mondial je restai toujours un fantôme car ils ne pouvaient pas mettre de nom sur mon visage. Dans ma lutte contre le gouvernement mondial, je m'employais à dévoiler la marine sous leur véritable jour. Ils étaient juste des êtres imbues d'eux-mêmes qui désiraient tout contrôler. Pour rendre leurs crimes, leurs actes plus légitimes ils prétendaient agir dans notre intérêt et pour leur pseudo justice. Je les haïssais de tout mon être car si j'étais devenu cette personne glaciale, rancunière et malheureuse c'était à cause d'eux. Oui, tout ça c'était de leur faute, oui tout. **(NDA : Surtout ne reconnaît pas ta part responsabilité dans toute cette histoire Yuki… - _ - !)**

Je m'étais juré de n'avoir aucun moment de repos ou de joie tant que ma vengeance ne serait pas accomplie. Alors pourquoi tout m'échappais aujourd'hui ? Je croyais avoir réussi à enfermer au fond de moi tous les sentiments qui pouvaient nuire à ma mission. Mais il faut croire que j'avais échoué la aussi. Peut-être devrais-je tout abandonner et me laisser mourir ? Je suis vraiment _Pathétique_…..

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas qu'un combat à mort avait commencé entre Portgas D. Ace et l'Amiral Akainu. Quand mon regard se posa sur eux, je fus comme paralysé. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Un horrible pressentiment me tortura l'estomac. Étonnamment j'avais peur, oui très peur pour Ace –qui semblait très fort mais pas assez pour vaincre l'Amiral Akainu. Puis je remarquai enfin le troisième jeune homme que je reconnu immédiatement. C'était le célèbre Chapeau de Paille « Monkey D. Luffy ». J'observai le chapeau de paille qui se penchait pour attraper quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que c'était. Je fus prise d'une curiosité irrépressible, alors je me concentrai pour découvrir cette objet et enfin je pu le voir. C'était un simple morceau de papier qui brulait. Mais Luffy semblait y tenir car il s'avança pour le récupérer mais à chaque le vent repoussa le morceau de papier plus loin. Puis en une fraction de seconde je vis Ace se mettre devant Luffy pour le protéger de son corps. L'attaque d'Akainu le toucha et traversa le corps de Portgas D. Ace. Mon cœur se brisa en milles morceau, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Le monde s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Je me mis à tousser puis en posant mon regard par terre. Je vis du sang.

_« Je crache du SANG ! » m'affolai-je_

Est-ce lie à la blessure d'Ace. C'était impossible, oui impossible. Je ne savais ni ne comprenais plus rien. Un filet de sang me coula sur le menton. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Cependant dans mon esprit confus, une chose était claire je ne pouvais pas laisser Ace mourir comme ça. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, il voulait donner sa vie pour protéger Luffy comme ma mère l'avait fait pour moi. Je sentais un profond lien entre eux qui me faisait penser au lien que j'avais avec ma maman. D'ailleurs si elle était toujours présente, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à les aidés. Alors même si je ne connaissais pas Portgas D. Ace, **je le sauverais**. Mais comment faire sans révéler au gouvernement mondial mon existence. Car je n'omettais pas le faite que je devais mener à bien ma mission –sans que ma véritable identité ne soit découverte. J'entendis le cri déchirant de Luffy, je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre sa douleur car elle réveillait ma propre souffrance. Je devais agir parce que quelque chose me liait à Ace. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était cependant nos sort était lié ensemble. Chaque seconde que je passais à réfléchir, rapprochais Ace un peu plus de la mort. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me concentrai en espérant avoir un sort pour régénérer un corps humain dans ma mémoire ancestrale. Et soudain je ressentis une douce chaleur familière.

_« Ma magie ! » me rappelais-je_

Cette fois c'était diffèrent car cette douce chaleur n'était pas seulement dans mon corps mais aussi autour de moi. Elle m'entourait comme un cocon. Au début je fus surprise puis bien vite je me laissai emporter sans crainte par ma magie. J'étais apaisé par la merveilleuse ambiance qui y régnait –dans le cocon- j'étais en sécurité et nul mal ne pouvait m'être fait. Doucement je sentis ma puissance atteindre un niveau phénoménal puis d'un seul coup mon petit cocon disparu. Je me sentais différente. Et ce n'était pas seulement mes compétences physiques ou intellectuelles qui avaient augmentés voir changer. Ma tenue aussi. Car habituellement lorsque j'utilisais ma magie mes vêtements ne semblaient pas subir d'impact de sorcellerie. Excepté mes cheveux qui changeaient de couleurs passant d'un noir profonds à un blond magnifique. Mais à présent j'étais vêtu d'une robe courte bustier bleu pâle en tulle drapé, qui mettait en valeur mes courbes. Le doux tissu sur ma peau me fit l'effet d'une délicieuse caresse et semblait être une extension de moi. Une longue cape blanche était nouée autour du cou et flottait tranquillement au gré du vent. Je portais aussi un chapeau bleu pâle de sorcière et une belle paire de longue botte bleue. Mes cheveux étaient –comme à leurs habitude- devenu blond sous l'effet de ma magie. Ils étaient détaché et tombait en mi- longs sur mes épaules. J'étais tout simplement sublime et puissante sans me vanter.

_« Alors c'est cela que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se transforme en sorcière ! » ai-je pensé_

Mon corps pouvait à peine contenir toute cette énergie. Je me sentais capable des pires folies. Car si je le désirais le quartier général de la marine pourrait d'une simple incantation de ma part, être réduit en miettes. Un rire rauque et inhumain s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, tout mon corps appelait à une vengeance lente et douloureuse. J'étais surpuissante. Imbattable **(NDA : et pas modeste du tout).** Je fermais mes yeux un instant pour entendre le doux son de ce massacre, de cette guerre insensé.

Puis quand je les ouvris, j'aperçu le corps de Portgas D. Ace dans les bras de Luffy. L'incommensurable rage qui m'habitait laissa place à un chagrin familier. Soudain une idée sortit de nul part germa dans mon esprit. Je me raccrochai alors à cet espoir comme à un canot de sauvetage. Les yeux clos, je me concentrai sur la puissance qui coulait dans mes veines. La puissance de tous mes ancêtres était en moi et je pouvais dire que grâce à eux je suis ce que je suis –c'est-à-dire une sorcière. Je sentais toute mon énergie répondre à mon appel et s'accumuler dans mon corps. Ce que je voulais faire était peux être dangereux mais je devais le faire. J'allais prononcer ma première incantation en ayant une tenue de sorcière. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que j'allais réussir car toutes mes autres tentatives lorsque je n'avais pas encore ma tenue de sorcière s'était toute soldées par un échec. Je fermai les yeux et murmura :

**Que le temps s'arrête,**

**Que j'exécute cette nouvelle quêté,**

**Et sauver mon âme sœur,**

**Pour enfin connaître le bonheur.**

Et le miracle se produisit. Le temps s'arrêta comme une machine bien huilé sur laquelle on aurait appuyé sur le bouton stop. J'avais réussis, si la situation n'était pas aussi grave j'aurais hurlé et sautillé de joie. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre du temps. De plus je n'étais qu'à la première partie de mon plan et mon sort risquait de ne pas durer longtemps. Alors d'un geste rapide je me retournai et malgré la douleur, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Mes pas semblaient résonner à mes oreilles, les bruits assourdissant de bagarre autour de moi cessèrent.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Et si j'arrivais trop tard ? Si il mo…. Il mou... ? Je n'arrivais même pas à terminer cette phrase. La douleur que provoquais cette éventualité m'oppressait de tous mon être. A présent ce n'était mes pas qui résonnaient à mon ouïe mais plutôt les battements de mon cœur. Car j'avais peur, oui très peur.

**Boum-Boum**

**Boum-Boum**

**Boum-Boum**

J'accélérais dans un dernier virage pour enfin arriver à destination. J'avançai doucement vers ce bloc de glace. Quand je fus devant celui-ci, je pris quelque seconde pour m'observer d'un œil critique à travers la glace. Je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère, j'en eu un pincement au cœur. Mais un détail me frappa, mes yeux. Ils n'étaient pas blancs comme lorsque j'utilisais la magie en temps normal. Non, à présent ils étaient d'un bleu pure, magnifique. Peut-être ce changement était dû à ma transformation en sorcière ? Malheureusement pour moi, cette question resta sans réponse. C'était dans moment que je me sentais si inutile, j'avais tant besoin de ma mère. C'était horrible de vivre sans elle, sans sa présence rassurante, sans ses conseils bien utile. Elle me manquait terriblement, et en ce jour plus que jamais. Une tristesse familière tenta de m'engloutir mais je résistai de toutes mes forces. Ce n'était pas le moment, je ne pouvais me laisser aller de la sorte. Je devais sauver Portgas D. Ace puis le guérir et après nos chemin se séparerons. Oui ! Je ne le reverrais sans doute plus jamais après ça. Je répétai cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur et un soupir excéder m'échappa, au fond de moi je n'y croyais même pas en cette pathétique phrase. Je collai ma tête contre ce bloc de glace pour me redonner contenance. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec des pensées aussi futile, d'un revers de main j'essuyai la bué qui s'était accumulé sur ce bloc de glace. Puis doucement un visage fit son apparition prisonnière de ce mini iceberg. Les yeux clos, je me concentrai sur la deuxième partie de mon plan. Je voulais faire fondre la glace. Au début je dû lutter contre toutes ces autres pensées qui parasitaient ma concentration. Puis au bout d'un moment le mini iceberg commença à fondre et un corps retomba lourdement sur le sol. Je m'approchai rapidement de ce corps, je mis mes mains sur son cou –a la rechercher de son pou- et constata qu'il était mort.

_« J'avais tué ce soldat ! »Pensai-je._

Après m'être forcé à respirer plusieurs fois normalement je réussis à enfermer à double tour au fond de moi, ma culpabilité. **(NDA : Pour ceux qui sont un peu perdu et ne comprenne pas pourquoi Yuki se sent responsable de sa mort, relisez la fin du chapitre 1)**. Mais au fond de moi je savais que j'avais eu de la chance qu'il soit mort de froid. Parce que ce je comptais faire de lui était horrible. Je soufflai un grand coup et entrepris de le hisser sur mon épaule. J'avais bien pensé à faire léviter ce cadavre mais je risquerai de gâcher inutilement ma magie. Je titubais légèrement lorsque je commençai à marcher pour retourner sur mes pas. Et ce fus avec beaucoup d'effort que je réussi à arriver entière et presque sans blessure à destination. J'avais accompli la deuxième parti de mon plan –c'est-à-dire _« trouver et décongeler le soldat »_ - maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre en marche la troisième partie de mon plan et….

**V**oilà c'est la fin du chapitre 6 ! Je sais, j'ai été sadique de m'arrêter là (ou pas.. MDR !).

Ce chapitre est assez court je m'en excuse mais c'est pour garder le suspens. Avez-vous deviné la suite du plan de Yuki ? Va-t-elle réussir à sauver Ace ? Les réponses dans le chapitre 7 (...ou pas !).

**Infos importante :** À un certain moment dans mon fic je vais écrire des histoires drôle (comme dans l'animé avec les histoires de chopper man etc…) d'ailleurs merci à mon amie Aya de m'avoir permis d'utiliser son astuce. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'idée alors je voudrais savoir si vous n'avez pas des idées ? Allez y dites-moi toutes les idées qui vous passe par la tête avec ou sans Yuki. Et en bonus ça vous plairait des anecdotes sur l'enfance de Yuki avec Mamie Flavia ? (Clin d'œil à Neko-Gailin ! le retour de la douce Mamie Flavia ?) MERCI BEAUCOUP.

Gros bisou Nano**u**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda

Salut à tous ! ^^ Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je suis malade malheureusement.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fiction ou de laisser une reviews ou encore de mettre en Alerte/Favoris. J'espère que vous allez adorer ce chapitre. ^^

**Chapitre 7**

**Pov Yuki**

J'étais très essoufflé quand je fus enfin arriver à destination. Mes épaules se soulevèrent à un rythme effréné. Mon cœur battait la chamade à cause de l'effort que j'avais dû faire. Je me laissai lourdement tombé au sol avec le cadavre du soldat. Une grosse masse de poussière s'éleva autour de moi.

Des minuscules particules -de cette poussière- pénétrèrent dans mes yeux, m'empêchant de voir clairement. Et l'espace d'une seconde, je crus voir une ombre se mouvoir. Je fermai plusieurs fois les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, il n'y avait plus rien. Mon imagination commençait à me jouer des tours et j'étais plus qu'épuisé.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me payer le luxe de me repose, j'avais encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Après plusieurs tentatives, je réussis à me lever. Mes jambes ne cessèrent de tremblées, je ne pouvais même pas marcher correctement. Je m'approchai doucement -en évitant de tomber encore une fois- d'Ace qui était entendu sur le sol. Il y avait une grosse mare de sang autour de lui, mes yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur quand j'aperçus son dos. Il avait un énorme….trou dans le dos.

Le poing de l'amiral Akainu avait transpercé son corps de part en part, ses organes avaient complètement disparus …... réduit en miettes….

J'étais horrifié et des larmes menaçaient de couler à flots sur mon visage. Cependant, il fallait que je reste calme pour avoir une chance de le sauver. Mais, le spectacle auquel j'assistais était au-dessus de mes forces. Et plus que tout, j'étais totalement terrifié….._Il allait mourir….._

Si je ne me reprenais pas j'allais finir par être complètement en état de choc. Dans ce cas-là je ne lui saurais d'aucune d'aider….**Et il allait vraiment mourir…**

Je n'avais pas le droit de m'effondrer maintenant et puis ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais une blessure aussi grave ou que je risquai de perdre quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

_« Maman….Papy Saro…..»_

Alors je devais me reprendre pour l'aider, je commençai par me mettre une gifle sur la joue gauche puis sur celle de droite. Ensuite, j'enlevai mes gants et mis ma main droite –en forme de poing- dans ma bouche. Et je hurlai de toutes mes forces…

Dans des situations extrêmes ce petit rituel m'aidait à libérer toute cette pression en moi et à retrouver mon sang froid.

J'avais perdu quelques précieuses minutes mais il le fallait. Je respirai un grand coup et pris mon courage à deux. Je commençai à examiner sa blessure. C'était plus grave que je le pensais, une trop grande partie de ses organes avaient été touché. Je n'allais peut-être pas pouvoir le guérir. Ou seulement partiellement et dans ce cas-là je le condamnerais à une lente et douloureuse agonie.

Je serrerais tellement fort mon poing que mes jointure devinrent toutes blanches. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'abandonner sinon…._il allait mourir….._

Je repris espoir quand je vis que son cœur était toujours intact. C'était incroyable certes mais ça semblait trop louche. Comment le génialissime –ironie- amiral Akainu avait-il pu rater le cœur d'Ace ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Et là une idée naquit dans mon esprit, et si l'amiral Akainu avait raté son coup fatal intentionnellement…..

Mais alors dans quel but ? Peut-être désirait-il qu'Ace meurt d'une lente agonie ? Ou peut-être voulait-il sauver Ace ? La deuxième hypothèse me semblait peu probable, voire impossible. L'idée même que l'amiral Akainu puisse vouloir sauver ou protéger un pirate me paraissait complètement grotesque. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais ris à gorge déployé.

De plus, le visage d'Ace exprimait une souffrance sans nom. Ce qui continua de me conforter dans l'idée que ma première hypothèse était correct. Tant de question me taraudaient l'esprit. Cependant, il fallait avant tout que je puisse apaisée sa douleur. Comment faire ?

Un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit et je su ce que je devais faire. J'allais le plonger dans un profond coma de régénération. C'était dangereux pour lui et pour moi mais ça aiderait son corps à guérir partiellement. Je posai une main sur son cœur et une autre sur le mien –mon cœur- puis je fermai doucement les yeux. Des frisons me parcouraient le corps, l'air autour de nous était empli de magie. Une violente bourrasque parcouru Marinefort, me foutant le visage par la même occasion. Puis aussi vite que c'était arrivé, le temps redevint calme. Je sentais une douce et familière aura m'entourer, je me concentrai sur ma tâche. Maintenant que j'avais ma tenue de Sorcière, je n'avais même plus besoin de parler pour accomplir ce sortilège. Quand nos cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson, je su que j'avais réussis.

En rouvrant les yeux, je remarquai que le trait d'Ace semblait plus détendu. Il ne souffrait plus, un petit sourire pris place sur mes lèvres.

Subitement un douloureux mal de tête se fit ressentir. J'avais sans doute dépassé mes limites avec ce sortilège et de surcroît j'avais du donner à Ace une grande quantité de mon énergie vital. Des larmes et un petit gémissement m'échappèrent, la douleur était insoutenable. J'avais l'impression que milliers d'aiguille s'enfonçaient dans mon crane. Je tombai lourdement au sol et me recroquevillais de plus en plus sur moi-même. Je préférais encore mourir que de supporter cet horrible mal de tête. La mort me paraissait être la seule solution convenable. Inconsciemment, je fis apparaitre un poignard que je m'apprêtais à enfoncer dans mon cœur. _J'allais me tuer !_

Le poignard était à quelque centimètre de mon cœur lorsque j'entendis un doux miaulement. Je tournai le visage vers ma gauche et vis un petit chaton noir s'avancer doucement vers moi. Si je n'étais pas confronter à ce terrible mal de tête, je me serais sans doute demander pourquoi ce chaton bougeait alors que j'avais arrêté le temps. Quand il arriva tout près de mon bras, mon regard rencontra deux petites feintes noires –ses pupilles- puis des yeux marron qui m'observèrent avec curiosité.

Ce chaton était loin d'être un animal ordinaire, je le sentais. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de me regarder qui m'intriguait. Puis tout à coup, il bondit sur ma poitrine. Il avait une détente et une fluidité de mouvement incroyable. L'apparition de cette petite chose avait réussi à éloigner de mon esprit mon mal de tête. Mais je fus bien vite ramener à ma principale préoccupation par une douleur lancinante. Mon poignard ne se trouvait plus dans ma main, cet objet s'était comme qui dirait volatilisé. Une grimace fit son apparition sur mon visage.

Le chaton parut alors prendre conscience de mon état et fit une chose qui me surprit grandement. Il mit une de ses pattes sur mon cœur, tout en me regardant avec intensité. L'instant d'après mon mal de tête s'atténua, je me redressai lentement et pris dans mes mains cette petite boule de poils. J'étais très étonner, comment une si petite chose avait réussir à attenu mon mal de tête? Une multitude de question me brulait les lèvres. Ses yeux marron semblaient analyser ma réaction puis il pencha légèrement la tête comme s'il entendait quelque chose. Et il bondit hors de mes bras. Il repartit tranquillement vers un endroit sombre. Les ombres paraissent le happer. En quelque seconde il avait complétement disparu, aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

J'observais toujours l'endroit d'où le petit chaton était partir, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il réapparaisse. Son apparition m'avait laissé très perplexe. Je me retournai vers Ace, son état était stable mais je ne pouvais pas le soigner ici. Il fallait que je l'emmener sur **l'île. **C'est seulement là-bas qu'il aura une chance d'être sauvé. Je n'avais plus une seconde à perdre. Je m'apprêtais à soulever le corps d'Ace quand un détail me frappa.

Le corps du soldat !

Je jurai en silence de ma négligence ensuite je m'approchai rapidement du cadavre sans vie. Je mis mes deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du soldat. Puis je récitai en silence la formule. Je me concentrai sur les traits d'Ace, le cadavre commença peu à peu à se transformer sous mes mains. J'eus un sourire très satisfait quand j'ouvris les yeux. Le soldat avait maintenant l'apparence d'Ace y compris les vêtements. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'originale puis à mon travail, parfait, ils se remblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le véritable Ace. Le sourire aux lèvres que je perdis bien vite quand je ressentis une légère douleur au crâne. Mon mal de tête était toujours, tapit dans l'ombre comme un monstre guettant sa proie. Il fallait vite que je rejoigne le bateau avant de m'effondrer, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Je fis léviter le corps d'Ace malgré la douleur et tourna le dos à la grande place de Marinefort.

Je me mis à courir tout en suivant le corps en lévitation. Après pris plusieurs raccourci et un dernier détour je débouchai enfin aux abords de Marinefort. J'étais à quelque pas du ponton. Cependant, mes forces me quittèrent peu à peu. Mon mal de tête était revenu en force. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, je pris le corps d'Ace dans mes bras et sauta dans le l'eau. Il y avait une assez grande distance entre l'endroit où j'avais sauté et l'eau –car le niveau de l'eau était assez bas. Avec le peu de puissance magique qui me restait, _j'appelais_ mon bateau. J'entourais Ace de mon corps afin de le protéger de l'impact sur le sol.

Je ne mis que quelque seconde à attendre avant de subir et de ressentir l'impact contre le bois solide de mon bateau. J'en eu le souffle couper, mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyre, des taches noir commençaient à apparaitre dans mon champs de vision. Chaque inspiration que je tentais de prendre me fit l'effet d'un tranchant d'une lame terriblement aiguisé. J'avais durement malmené mon corps et j'en payais à présent le prix. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tard à m'évanouir. Dans un souffle, je prononçai une incantation pour que le temps s'écoule de nouveau normalement et je récitai un sort pour que le bateau navigue en direction de** l'île**. Ma tenue de sorcière avait disparu. Je portai de nouveau mes vêtements habituels. La dernier chose que j'aperçus fus une petite tache noir se faufiler jusqu'à moi. Puis tout devint sombre et le néant m'engloutis.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Pov le petit chaton**

Depuis un coin sombre, j'observai la jeune femme se jeter du bord de la rive avec un corps inerte dans ses bras. Elle avait une odeur bizarre qui m'avait attiré au début. C'était un mélange subtil de magie et de mort. Mais le plus intriguant fut cette impulsion qui m'avait poussé à l'aider et cette douce mélodie qui me liait à elle. Qu'est que c'était ? Je n'en savais rien. Si seulement grande sœur était là, elle saurait m'expliquer ce lien bizarre qui semblait me lié à cette jeune femme. Mais elle n'était pas là, j'étais seule et ça depuis bien longtemps. A présent, j'avais une chance de changer tout ça.

Alors je suivis mon instinct et bondit après elle. J'atterri sur le bois froid d'un bateau. Je m'avançai lentement vers elle. Ses yeux étaient clôt et elle ne fit aucun mouvement à mon approche. Je me roulai en boule près d'elle et ferma les yeux. J'aimais l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Le parfum de la mort !

Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre ! ^^

Enfin Yuki sauve Ace (pas sans mal…..et puis pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, j'ai envie dire !). L'apparition de ce mystérieux petit chaton vous a plu ?..

Vous avez aimé le _POV petit chaton_ ? Vous vous posez plein de question ? (ou pas !) Réponses prochainement ! Par contre le prochain chapitre ne sera pas un chapitre mais plutôt un bonus (pour vous faire patienter pour la suite, mouahahaha !) ! Vous en apprendrez plus sur l'enfance de Yuki !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite reviews si vous apprécier !

Gros bisous

Nanou~~


	9. bonus

**Petite anecdotes sur l'enfance de Yuki (1****er**** partie)**

Pov Yuki

Plusieurs petites vaguelettes venaient s'écrasées à un rythme régulier sur mes doigts de pieds, tout doucement. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais bercer par le doux bruit de la mer, c'était si calme, si apaisant. Un long soupir las m'échappa, cette plage représentait tellement de choses à mes yeux.

C'était l'endroit où j'aurais **dû mourir**, dans les bras de ma douce maman mais on nous avait sauvés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si c'était pour perdre ma mère après ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions.

C'était aussi sur cette plage que j'avais vu pour la dernière fois ma maman -s'éloignant sur un bateau vers une direction inconnu. Une tristesse familière tenta de m'engloutir et je la laissai faire sans opposé la moindre résistance. J'étais toute seule et je n'avais plus la volonté ni de résister ni de faire semblant d'être _ heureuse._

Aujourd'hui cela faisait trois ans que je vivais sans ma mère, trois ans que je ne faisais que survivre sans elle. Je n'avais plus envie de vivre.

Au début, les gens du village avaient voulu sympathiser avec moi, cependant je les avais tous repoussés. La seule personne pour laquelle j'acceptais encore de me lever le matin et de tenter d'afficher un pathétique sourire sur mon visage c'était pour Mamie Flavia. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, même dans les moments où je sombrais. Je n'étais pas une petite fille de 13 ans comme les autres cela elle le savait. J'étais fragile et brisée. Mes yeux qui habituellement changeaient de couleur selon mes humeurs. Reflétaient à présent qu'une seule et même couleur, le gris. Mais un gris terne et mourant.

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur mon visage sans que je n'entame la moindre action pour les stopper ou les essuyer.

Je me redressais et me relevais lentement. Puis à l'aide de mes mains j'enlevai les infimes particules de sables qui s'étaient glissés sur mon pantalon noir et mon t-shirt –de la même couleur. Tous mes robes de couleurs avaient été détruit par mes soins. Je ne supportais plus les couleurs vive et de voir les vestiges de ma vie d'avant, si insouciante.

Je ne portais pas de chaussure, une habitude de Marinefort. Quand je rentrais, mes pieds étaient souvent couverts de cloques ou d'égratignures. Et Mamie Flavia râlait beaucoup en me soignant. Parce qu'elle m'avait achetées des tonnes de chaussures que je refusais toujours de mettre. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

La douleur que je ressentais lors de mes blessures m'aidait à rester encrer dans ma triste vie.

Je me dirigeais vers la partie sud de l'île, celle où on pouvait trouver une végétation abondante. Cela faisait trois ans que je vivais sur cette île du nom de Zetsubou, je connaissais donc les moindres recoins de la forêt. Généralement les gens ne s'approchaient par de cette endroit. D'après certaine rumeur, quelqu'un aurait aperçu un monstre avec des vêtements de femmes, mais moi je savais que c'était absolument faux. Et puis cela m'arrangeait que personne ne s'approche de ce lieu, je ne souhaitais avoir aucune compagnie. Cette forêt c'était ma cachette secrète, mon refuge pour exprimer ma tristesse et un lieu pour s'entrainer à maitriser ma magie.

J'étais arrivée près de mon arbre fétiche. Il y avait plusieurs d'encoches faites avec un objet coupant. Je ramassais un caillou, assez pointu, tout près et fis une autre encoche sur cet arbre. Ces marques qui apparaissait jour après jour, symbolisait le temps passé sans elle_. Encore un jour de plus à survivre sans elle._

Je contemplais un instant ce gigantesque arbre dont les branches n'avaient de cessées de se ramifiées et semblaient vouloir atteindre les cieux. Sans pour autant y arriver, ne pouvant donc obtenir cette liberté si précieuse. Malheureusement pour mon arbre, ses racines le retenaient profondément enfoui –prisonnier- dans le sol. D'une certaine manière nous nous ressemblions –cet arbre et moi- car nous sommes tous les deux prisonnier de quelque chose. Lui de son incapacité à atteindre le ciel et moi de cette tristesse –ce gouffre béant dans ma poitrine. Nous ne pouvons que rêve de notre liberté.

J'étais complètement plonger dans mes lugubres pensées. Quand j'entendis un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement au craquement d'une branche. J'eu si peur que je me retrouvais, sans savoir comment, cacher sur la trois branche la plus haute de mon arbre. Un petit grognement bestial sortit de ma bouche. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me frapper pour ne pas avoir pensé à vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

_« Je ne suis qu'une stupide gamine peureuse! »_

Je descendis bien rapidement de mon arbre et m'approcha à pas de loup de la source de ce mystérieux bruit. Il fallait quand même que je fasse un peu preuve de courage car j'étais tout sauf une poule mouillée.

Ce que j'y trouvais me laissa bouche bée. Il y avait un jeune homme -me semblait-il- sa peau avait la couleur du chocolat au lait.

Ses cheveux crépus était coupé très court. Il paraissait plongé dans la contemplation du lac qui se trouvait devant nous. Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus ce fut ces vêtements et ce qu'il portait au pied. Il était vêtu d'une petite** jupe** beige avec de **jolis froufrous **et un petit débardeur bleu –assez féminin- qui peinait à cacher sa poitrine. **Sa poitrine ?** Comment pouvait-il avoir une aussi grosse poitrine ? J'étais complétement sous le choc, ce garçon était habillé en fille et qui semblait avoir plus de poitrine que **MOI**. « Mais alors c'est peut-être lui le soit disant monstre habillé en femme ? ». Je réfléchissais toujours à cette question quand j'entendis une voix très aiguë rompre le silence.

**Ah ! j'aimerais tellement avoir de longs cheveux et un gel Vivielle Dop fixation blindé pour détruire des bâtiments, braqué des banques et le tout avec mes cheveux, souffla tristement le jeune homme.**

Face à sa déclaration, je dû me retenir à grande peine d'exploser de rire. De plus, il ressemblait plutôt à un top model –ultra mince- déguisé en femme, surtout avec ses jolis escarpins rouge fluo. Mon fou rire menaçait d'éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Je me décidai donc à reculer pour m'en aller le plus loin possible. Mais malheureusement pour moi, je fis craquer une branche morte. Tout mon corps se tendit sous la panique, je vis le jeune garçon se retourné puis me dévisagé intensément. Au bout d'un moment, une lueur de malice sembla illuminer ses pupilles marron claire.

**Peux-tu venir un instant s'il te plait ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix exagérément rauque.**

_« Mais oui, compte sur ça et bois de l'eau ! » pensais-je face à sa demande douteuse_.

J'allais refuser et m'enfuir loin de lui. Ce garçon vraiment louche voulait que je m'approche de lui pour lui rendre un service. Il ne savait donc pas que je parlais jamais à personne du village, que je n'_approchais pas_ le village.

Mais contre toute attente, ma curiosité pris le dessus et après un long moment d'hésitation. Je me rapprochais de ce mystérieux individu. Plus j'avançais plus un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il avait l'air heureux. Quand je fus arrivé jusqu'à lui, il m'expliqua sa requête.

**Pourrais-tu m'aide à attacher mon soutien-gorge ? Je n'arrive jamais à mettre ce truc avec ces énormes rembourrages ! se plainait-il. **(voilà qui expliquait le fait qu'il ait une « poitrine »)

A cet instant, je ne pouvais plus retenir cette crise de rire qui me submergeais. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi, du jour au lendemain ce garçon m'avait tiré des ténèbres qui menaçaient de m'engloutir. Je n'avais peut-être pas encore totalement conscience mais je venais de me faire un ami pour la vie.

O*o*o*o*o*o*O

_Hey ! Je suis désole de ma longue absence mais ne vous inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. _

_Et voilà qui conclut la première partie des petites anecdotes de Yuki ! Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce « bonus enfance »._

_La prochaine publication sera un véritable chapitre. Alors à vos claviers, je veux un max de reviews car ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu._

_Merci à vous et un grand merci à ma correctrice !_

_A très bientôt, grosses bises Nanou_


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer **: L'univers et certains des personnages appartiennent au génialissime Eiichiro Oda._

_Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour ! ^^ Je vous ai manquée hein ! (ou pas). Sinon je suis en pleine période de Bac donc je n'ai pas pu publier avant. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vous propose un Pov Ace dans ce chapitre haha ^^. Allé je me tais pour que vous puissiez lire en paix !_

_P.S : le deuxième point de vue se déroule deux ans après la guerre au sommet de Marinefort soit quelques jours avant les retrouvailles de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et leur départ pour l'île des hommes poissons. _

**Chapitre 8**

**Un an et demi plus tard – Pov Yuki**

Le souffle erratique, les jambes toutes flageolantes j'observais la superbe vue que j'avais depuis le sommet de ce grand arbre. C'était tout simplement magnifique. J'adorais vraiment beaucoup être sur **mon île**, d'ailleurs toutes les plantes qui poussaient ici possédaient un potentiel étonnant. Parmi les arbres, je me sentais enfin à ma place ici.

En fermant les yeux, je sentis une douce brise me caresser le visage. Assise sur la branche la plus haute, mes jambes se balançaient doucement dans le vide. Je n'avais pas le vertige, heureusement pour moi parce que le moindre geste mal calculer et c'était la chute assurer. Une chute mortelle.

Je ne voulais pas écourter ce moment de béatitude mais il le fallait. En me redressant, j'entrepris de mettre dans ma besace un rameau, fraîchement cassé, d'une plante médicinale connu sous le nom de Ginkgontius. La feuille de cette plante associer à plusieurs autres extraits de racines me permettrait de préparer une potion qui favoriserait la régénération de la plupart des organes d'Ace.

Cela faisait près d'un an et demi qu'il était plongé dans un coma profond mais peu-à-peu ses organes se reconstituaient totalement. D'ici six mois, il sera totalement guérit.

_**Dans deux ans…..**_

Il n'aurait plus besoin de moi et il partira loin, très loin. A cette simple pensée j'eus un pincement au cœur. Car durant cette courte période, je m'étais d'une certaine manière attachée à lui. Lorsque je l'avais sauvée à Marine Fort, je n'aurais jamais penser que ce sentiment atteindrait une telle intensité. Au point de vouloir, de souhaiter le protéger.

Pendant un an et demi, jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Je me trouvais à son chevet. Quand son corps était pris de violent spasme, je le faisais boire une potion apaisante tout en le berçant calmement. Parfois très tard dans la nuit, il commençait à hurler et trembler de toutes ces forces.

_Ces cris déchirant étaient __**douloureux**__ à entendre_….

Au début, j'avais crus que ces hurlement signifiait qu'il allait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre cependant j'ai bien vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ouvrirait les yeux quand il sera entièrement guéri.

_La reconstitution de ses organes était surement __**douloureuse**__….._

Un doute pourtant continuait de me tarauder l'esprit. Et s'il ne souhaitait pas reprendre conscience ? Oui car après tout il a dût affronter beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Tout d'abord, il est le fils de l'homme qui a été le plus haï, envier et admirer du monde. Le roi des pirates, Gold D. Roger. La marine souhaitait sa mort à cause de son géniteur. Il ne serait jamais considérer comme quelqu'un de bien. C'était un pirate de l'ex-équipage de Barbe Blanche. Son frère le croyait mort. Tout le monde pensait que Portgas D. Ace est mort pendant la grande bataille de Marine Fort. De nombreux de ses compagnons sont mort. D'après les journaux son frère est peut-être mort. Barbe Blanche _est mort_….

Sur ces derniers points, certes il n'était pas encore au courant. Mais que se passera-t-il quand il saura que le grand Barbe Blanche est mort peu de temps après lui ? Je n'avais ni le courage ni l'envie de connaitre sa réaction. Donc d'une certaine façon, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit toujours dans le coma. C'était égoïste de dire ça, mais il fallait bien que je sois honnête envers moi-même.

J'essayais peut-être de me racheter de ma lâcheté en poussant mon corps au-delà des limites pour le soigner. La régénération de ces tissus et de ces organes utilisaient une énorme quantité de ma force vitale et de ma magie. Mes réflexes et mouvement étaient moins fluides que par le passé. Ils étaient devenus plus lourd, mal coordonner. J'étais certainement en train de subir le contrecoup du sortilège pour arrêter le temps.

Je devais cesser de me perdre autant dans mes réflexions car il fallait rentrer au plus vite pour préparer la potion. De plus, mon ventre commençait sérieusement à crier famine. Un soupir las m'échappa. En respirant un grand coup et en comptant jusqu'à trois. Je m'élançai dans le vide.

Pendant un instant, j'eus un moment de flottement. C'était comme si ma vie, le monde tel que je le connaissais n'existait plus. Mes souvenirs, mes tristesses, mes doutes, mes joies, ma magie, c'était comme si tous cela n'avaient plus d'importance. Seul comptait la pure sensation d'adrénaline que je ressentais. Cette paix avec Moi-même qui me submergeait entièrement. Et pour finir quand notre conscience laisse place à nos instincts. Notre instinct de survie -plus précisément- prenais le dessus sur tous les autres sens. Alors à ce moment-là précis, cette conscience aigu du danger, cette peur qui s'insinuait lentement dans chaque parcelle de notre êtres. La peur de notre anéantissement, de notre affaiblissement.

Alors seulement à cet instant précis que j'ouvris mes yeux et tendis mes bras pour attraper in extremis une branche. La sensation de brûlure et la tension sur mes bras me faisaient terriblement souffrir. Je me retenais d'hurler mais un gémissement de douleur parvint franchi mes lèvres. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait cela que mes muscles n'étaient plus habitués à endurer un tel supplice. Malheureusement pour moi la fragilité de ma branche (qui était quand même assez petite) et mes doigts glissants menaçaient de me faire tomber d'une minute à l'autre. En jetant un coup d'œil en bas, je remarquais que la distance entre le sol et moi était convenable donc je n'allais surement me casser aucun membre. Je me lassais alors lourdement tomber. Dans un bruit mat. Je sentis immédiatement une douleur fulgurante se diffusée dans mon corps depuis mes fesses. Cependant, je pus me relever sans trop de difficulté. J'entamais tant bien que mal le chemin vers la paisible cabane en bois ou un jeune homme aux cheveux mi- long noirs se rétablissait doucement. J'allais surement le retrouver en train de marmonner le prénom de son frère ou en train de crier « père ». Ou encore en train de murmurer les noms de ses compagnons…..

**Six mois plus tard – Pov Ace**

_J'avais mal. Si mal._

Mon corps n'était qu'un amas de souffrance. Pourquoi devais-je subir tout cela ? Est-ce que tout ceci prendra fin un jour ? Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas ouvrir les yeux ?

_Aie, mon corps me brûlait terriblement._

Je ne voulais plus endurer ce calvaire. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aider ! Oh non, personne ne viendrait en aider au fils de _cet individu_ !

_Père…_

Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? _**Père**_. Aidez-moi ! Je ne veux plus souffrir ainsi ! _**Père**_. Laissez-moi mourir en paix_. __**Père**_. Pardonnez-moi de vous imposer la tristesse de perdre un fils. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas faire de vous le roi des pirates**. **_**Père**_. Merci de m'avoir offert la chance de faire partie de votre famille.

_Luffy…._

Mon imbécile de petit frère ! dit-moi ou suis-je ? Dit-moi que tu vas bien ? _**Luffy**_. Nous avons eu une enfance particulière chez ces bandits. Mais j'étais heureux, tu le sais ? AIE, j'ai si mal. _**Luffy**_. Tu n'es pas blesser ? Pardonne-moi _**Luffy**_. Je n'ai pas pu tenir **ma promesse**. _**Luffy**_. J'avais promis que je ne mourais jamais. Que je serais toujours-là pour toi, petit frère. Je ne te verrais pas devenir le roi des pirates. Je suis heureux d'avoir été ton grand frère.

_Mes amis, mes compagnons _je suis heureux d'avoir toujours pu compter sur votre soutien_….._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimés ? Alors à vos claviers et laissez-moi vos impressions ! Avez-vous appréciés le Pov Ace ? Je sais qu'il est assez court mais c'est pour bien ménager le suspense. Le prochain chapitre c'est le réveille d'Ace et vous allez adorer. HAHA Préparez-vous au meilleur ou peut-être au pire.<em>

_Gros bisous à tous !_

_NANOU ….._


	11. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et certains des personnages appartiennent au fabuleux Eiichiro Oda (P.S : D'ailleurs d'après un de mes amis, il a été hospitalisé ? Rumeur ? Vérité ? Si c'est vrai, c'est une tragédie !) .

**Chapitre 9**

**Pov Yuki**

Pendant ces deux années je n'ai eus de cesse de guéri Ace de cette terrible blessure qui l'avait laissé pour mort. A présent, seule une fine cicatrice rose circulaire pouvait encore rappeler sa défaite contre l'Amiral Akainu lors de la guerre de Marine Fort. L'affrontement de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche (les alliés y compris) et les membres du gouvernement mondiale fut un évènement très marquant en bien ainsi qu'en mal pour cette nouvelle ère. Car après que Barbe Blanche ait annoncé publiquement que le **« One piece »** existait bel et bien. Le nombre d'acte de violence et de piraterie avaient considérablement augmentés aux quatre coins du monde. Le chaos que la Marine tentait d'endiguer non seulement était plaisant pour moi mais cela allait me faciliter grandement la tâche.

_Pour tenter de dérober des informations sur ma famille….. Mon arrière-grand-mère…_

Concernant la situation familiale de mon cher malade, son frère Luffy au chapeau de paille était toujours vivant d'après le journal que le Martin facteur avait finalement fini par nous apporté au bout de deux années.

Car **l'île** sur laquelle nous nous trouvions n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. En vérité ce petit espace de paradis avait sa propre conscience, _mon île_ se déplaçait selon ses envies comme un navire. Sauf qu'il n'y avait ni de capitaine ni de voile ni de coque, tout cela était vraiment irréel. A quelques mètres seulement du rivage et fonction d'un certain angle, on pouvait discerner le Champ de protection, tel un dôme, qui la recouvrait entièrement tout en empêchant les gens indésirables d'apercevoir _mon l'île_. D'où toutes les difficultés du Martin facteur pour me livrer son précieux journal, avec un si considérable retard. Sur la photo, on voyait Luffy les yeux fermés tenant fermement son chapeau de paille sur sa poitrine. Dans l'encadrement je pus apercevoir les ruines de l'ancien quartier général du gouvernement mondial, Marine Fort. Ce jeune homme avait sonné les cloches pour marquer le début de la nouvelle ère. Décidément il n'arrêtait pas de faire parler de lui, la discrétion ne faisait donc pas partie de ses principales préoccupations ? Mais avec une telle famille, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que l'image de son frère toujours debout atténuera la douleur d'Ace d'avoir perdu son « père », lors qu'il ouvrira les yeux. Un jour, mamie Flavia m'avait dit que le temps ne pouvait pas effacer les souffrances de l'âme, seulement les atténuer. Donc cela voudrait dire que bientôt ces deux frères ne souffriront plus autant. Cependant dans certaine situation la vengeance pouvait être un meilleur remède (que le temps) à ce mal incurable, ce triste constat résumait parfaitement mon cas.

Tranquillement dans ma cabane, assise sur une chaise près du lit j'observais la poitrine d'Ace se relevé à un rythme continue. Je me rapprochais de lui et murmurais une phrase incompréhensible qui si on l'a traduisait ressemblait plutôt à ça _«…Ace tu… Luffy vivant… Réveille-toi s'il te plait »._ Normalement, Portgas D. Ace aurait déjà dû sortir du coma dans lequel je l'avais volontairement plongé. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? Faisait-il une rechute ? Pourtant ces fonctions vitales étaient parfaitement normales. Peut-être que j'avais échoué et qu'il était en train de mourir sans que je ne puisse rien faire ? Et si au lieu de le sauver, je n'avais fait qu'aggraver son état ?

_« Et s'il mourait à cause de moi …? »_

Je n'étais ni médecin ni guérisseur après tout et cette incertitude me rongeait peu à peu le moral et mon énergie. Habituellement ce n'était pas dans ma nature de douté autant de mes capacités. L'impuissance était un sentiment que je détestais par-dessus tout. Il y avait des forces contre lesquelles on ne pouvait pas lutter. Comme la **mort**. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher le destin fatidique de ma mère de se produit tel qu'il avait été écrit. Et le cas d'Ace relevait du miracle donc ma présence n'avait été qu'un outil, une simple coïncidence. Je tentais de m'en convaincre parce que je ne devais pas m'attacher à cet homme ni même pleurer si je n'arrivais pas à le sauver. Car mon existence n'avait qu'une et unique utilité :

_« Me venger…. »_

Je ne **devais pas ** me lier avec qui que ce soit, de plus il me fallait impérativement des informations sur mes ancêtres. Et ma vie tournait autour de ce but à atteindre à n'importe quel prix….

Plusieurs miaulements pour le moins aigu m'éloignaient de mon intense réflexion, en baisant mon regard au sol je remarquai mon petit chaton à mes pieds. Qui avec une impatience non dissimulée quémandait une entière attention de ma part. Bien évidement je le pris dans mes bras tout en posant doucement ma tête sur l'épaule de ce jeune homme au destin mystérieux.

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Pov Ace**

Un horrible gout pâteux, pas du tout agréable, se répandait dans ma bouche et le pire était cette faim dévorante qui tentait d'occupée toute mes pensées. Ah ! Faim, très faim.

_« Mmh… Du rôti de dinde... mmh ... Un monstre marin cuit par mes soins»_

Je n'avais pas tout de suite prêté attention mais la douleur à la poitrine qui me faisait tant souffrir s'était atténuée au bout d'un moment, jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien. Par contre la confusion et le mal de crane qui régnaient dans ma tête mettaient mes limites à rude épreuve. Chaque parcelles de mon corps étaient engourdies, pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je devais me souvenir de quelque chose, une chose très importante. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à m'en souvenir ? Encore une fois mon esprit était trop confus pour réfléchir correctement.

Mon épaule commençait à me faire vraiment très mal, j'étais comme bloqué, _emprisonner_. Un sentiment très désagréable m'envahis, mes mains se crispèrent.

_Prisonnier…_

Un douloureux souvenir voulait émerger de mon inconscient, seulement je n'avais aucune envie de m'en rappeler. Finalement après une lutte intérieure (entre mon désir et ma peur de découvrir ce que je ne souhaitais pas me rappeler) je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux car l'obscurité, le néant dans lequel j'étais plongé rongeait peu à peu ma patience. Tout d'abord, la lumière trop éblouissante à mon gout agressait mes pupilles trop fragile, ce qui m'obligea à les refermées de suite. La deuxième tentative fut plus concluante même si tout mon environnement restait flou. Après quelques instants, ma vue parut se régler d'elle-même et je pus délimiter les contours des objets qui m'entouraient. En observant, je constatais que je me trouvais dans une chambre inconnue. Seul le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé, une table de chevet où trônaient plusieurs verres qui contenaient des mixtures étranges et une petite armoire meublaient cet endroit. Une couverture d'une couleur chaude me recouvrait presque entièrement le corps, les murs gris ternes me donnait à penser sur les gouts sombres du propriétaire.

En tournant la tête vers mon épaule j'eus la surprise de voir qu'une masse de cheveux noirs de jais y était posé. Une fille ! Que pouvait bien faire cette fille endormie dans la chambre ? Tout près d'elle, il y avait un petit chat noir tout aussi endormi. De plus en plus étrange. Etais-je tombé à l'eau ? Ou d'une falaise ? Et cette fille, m'avait-elle sauvé ? Je ne me souvenais vraiment plus de rien, ces désagréments étaient plutôt le genre chose qui arrivait à cet idiot de Luffy, pas à moi.

_Mort….._

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus une affreuse sensation de douleur pure comme si on me transperçait le corps. Une terrible appréhension m'empêchait de respirer correctement. Puis à côté de la jeune fille, je remarquais enfin le journal ouvert et à moitié abimer parce qu'elle s'était surement endormie dessus en le lisant. Délicatement, j'entrepris de le récupérer pour m'informer des évènements d'actualité, sans pour autant la réveiller car elle semblait si paisible, enfantine. Elle me faisait un peu penser à cet insouciant de Luffy. Je me grattais la tête pour éloigner ces idées bizarres de mon esprit, décidément mon frère me manquait trop.

Quand je commençais à lire le journal, mon cœur se serra au fil de ma lecture. Mon corps était parcouru de spasme incontrôlé, mes yeux étaient tellement écarquillés que j'en avais mal. Je réprimais un hurlement de chagrin et un torrent de larme.

_« Pe… Père ! NON »_

Une tristesse incommensurable parcourue chaque fibres de mon êtres. Tout cela était impossible. NON ! Je refusais de croire ces inepties, mon père ne pouvait pas être mort. Non, NON !

J'étais mort. Mort ! Mort ! **MOOOORT !**

_« Tous mes compagnons…. Mon petit frère…. Père…. Dadan, les bandits….Grand-père Garp… Ils croyaient en ces mensonges »_

Impossible. J'allais devenir fou, ce journal n'était rempli que d'histoire à dormir debout. Rien d'autre que des mensonges, le fantasme d'un journaliste sans perceptive d'avenir. Non ! Tout cela ne pouvait PAS être réel.

Non, non, non, non, non, non. NON !

Et là, subitement tous mes souvenirs venaient s'entrechoqués dans ma pauvre tête... Mon duel contre ce lâche de Barbe Noir… Ma défaite…. Mon emprisonnement… L'échafaud... La guerre pour me sauver… La mort de little Oz … La mort de bons nombre de mes compagnons… Mes compagnons continuant de luttés férocement contre la Marine…. Les sept grands corsaires…. Grand père Garp… Père, le seul père que je n'ai jamais connu… Cet idiot de Luffy qui a débarqué alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé… Luffy qui utilisait le fluide inconsciemment **(NDA : J'ai eu des frissons lors de ce passage, mdr et vous ?)**… Les lames au-dessus de ma tête et moi acceptant ma mort…. Une explosion… Luffy et moi nous enfuyions loin de Marine Fort… L'amiral Akainu insultant mon père et mon impulsivité qui me poussait a tombé dans son piège pour débuter un combat à mort… Le poing de ce sauvage d'Akainu se dirigeant vers mon petit frère… Mon reflexe de le protéger quitte à risquer ma vie… L'horrible douleur de sentir son poing de magma me transpercer le corps de part en part…. Mes adieux baignés de larmes et le néant qui m'engloutis.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tous tenté de me sauver ? C'était une décision complètement idiote et inutile car je n'étais que la progéniture de cet homme… Gold D. Roger.

Tout cela était donc vrai. La vérité. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je nierais tout en bloc. Père était destiné à devenir le roi des pirates mais à cause de moi, il était mort…mort. Mort. MORT ! Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, c'était impossible.

Finalement ce hurlement que je réprimais depuis un bon moment, explosa violemment. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller la jeune fille. Au début, elle semblait profondément heureuse de me voir en pleine possession de moi-même, ses yeux d'un marron chaleureux me fixaient avec joie. Et son sourire était sincère. Puis à mesure qu'elle prit conscience de mon état de choc et de colère, ses yeux passèrent d'un marron chaleureux à un vert empli de peur et enfin à un bleu d'une grande tristesse.

hm…. Je suis..dé..désolé, bégaya-t-elle

Ma colère m'aveuglait complètement, une rage sans nom avait pris le contrôle de mon être.

Pourquoi… Pour…. POURQUOI ! Finissais-je par hurler

…..

Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé moi ? Ma vie ne vaut absolument rien, RIEN comparer à la sien ! Criais-je

Je... Je suis désolé

TU AURAIS DU SAUVER PERE ! Pas moi mais PERE ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? L'agressais-je en me levant brutalement.

Elle restait muette un long moment durant lequel j'avais mis mes mains sur ses épaules pour la secouer sans aucune délicatesse. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes actes. Une seule et unique pensée m'obsédait.

_« Elle n'avait pas sauvé père ! »_

Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Soit déjà heureux que je t'ai sauvé toi, répliqua-t-elle blessée avec un ton acide

Mon dénie fut remplacer par ma colère, il me fallait un coupable, quelqu'un à blâmer de mes erreurs. Entre le moment ou ces mots durs, froids sont sortis de sa bouche et l'instant ou je la projetais d'une violence inouïe contre le mur, qu'elle traversa tout aussi violemment. Je n'en eus pas conscience. C'était comme si une autre personne avait fait cela. En me précipitant vers l'ouverture créée par le corps de la jeune fille d'où une quantité énorme de poussière s'élevait, je pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire. Sous le choc, je vis au loin son corps couvert de blessure et de terre doucement se relever. Du sang coulait le long de son profil droit, un mince filet de sang descendait de ses lèvres. Ses yeux prièrent une couleur sombre comme la haine qu'elle ressentait maintenant à mon encontre. Ensuite elle se mit à crier une phrase qui me touchait profondément.

Tu as UTILISE le fluide contre moi ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, JAMAIS….

_Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord ne me frapper virtuellement s'il vous plait xD ! Je sais que pour le coup Ace à très mal réagit mais il a des circonstances atténuant ? Non ? Si ? Vous avez aimés ? Oui ? Alors à vos claviers et laissez-moi vos réactions par rapport à ce dénouement inattendue (Si si ! Je sais que vous attendiez à ce qu'Ace soit, comment dire, moins violent ? ). Par contre moi je suis assez fière de ce chapitre parce que ça marque le commencement des aventures de nos deux protagonistes principales. Sinon pour la publication du prochain chapitre, il faudrait attendre (peut-être plus longtemps que d'habitude) parce je vais partir en France pour mes études enfin ça sera très compliquer. Mais si je trouve du temps, j'écrirais la suite parce que vous l'attendez avec impatience ? Non ? Si ? Bon j'arrête de raconter ma life._

_Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me suivent dans ma folle aventure._

_Xoxoxoxo Nanou ^^_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent au génie Eiichiro Oda (exception faite de Yuki et d'autres personnages à venir)._

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Yuki**

Dans un combat habituellement, ma fierté, perdre ou gagner tout cela n'auraient pas eu autant d'importance à mes yeux. Survivre, tel était mon mot d'ordre lorsque je devais me battre contre quelqu'un pour suivre une piste. Peu importe la force, le courage, la cruauté et la violence qu'on puisse posséder, le grand gagnant d'un combat était toujours celui qui restait debout. Survivre quelles que soit les méthodes employées. Avant ces deux dernières années, son existence ou celle de quiconque en dehors de ma sphère de vengeance ne m'aurais guère intéressé.

Alors pourquoi m'éloigner de lui, après qu'il m'avait fait traverser un mur et m'écraser durement contre le tronc d'un arbre, m'énervait autant ? Pourquoi le seul désir qui m'animait à l'instant, était d'y retourner pour le frapper quitte à mourir ? Pourquoi je l'avais sauvé ?

Stupide, comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais après tout ? C'était un pirate, un inconnu pour moi, de plus il n'avait surement aucune information utile sur mes ancêtres mages –ou sorcières- à m'apprendre. Dans son état actuel, il ne ferait que me retarder dans ma mission. J'avais déjà perdu deux ans à cause de lui, je n'en gaspillerais pas d'avantage. Il fallait à tout prix que je me focalise de nouveau sur mon objectif.

Cependant, j'étais malheureusement en piteuse état. Le bras gauche pendant mollement le long de mon corps, l'œil droit qui commençait à gonfler et la cheville du pied gauche foulé. Mes blessures n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir. En essuyant de la poussière sur le visage je remarquais que du sang coulait le long de mon profil droit. Retourner affronter Portgas D. Ace serait du suicide, il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui ou ma fierté me pousserait à faire quelques choses de regrettable. Je devais rester en vie pour pouvoir rendre justice à ma mère et pour demander pardon à mes ancêtres. Car pour me protéger de ces marines, ces pseudos hommes de lois, elle s'était sacrifiée. Sa mort sera venger et je le jurerais sur ma vie si il le fallait.

Pour l'instant, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt en direction de la plage à l'ouest de l'île. Ce n'était pas par peur de Portgas D. Ace que je prenais cette direction. Je n'étais pas une lâche. Et si d'aventure l'envie le prenait de se présenter devant moi avec pour dessein de m'affronter, je me battrais pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa sauveuse. Ma fierté l'exigeait.

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me voiler les yeux sur mes quasi inexistantes chances d'obtenir la victoire face lui. Je n'étais ni immortelle, ni surpuissante. Mes forces s'étaient considérablement amenuiser, en le soignant j'avais repoussée mes pouvoirs à de tel extrême. Mon corps peinait à suivre, j'allais devoir me reposer pendant plusieurs jours avant d'être en état pour combattre quelqu'un ou prendre la mer.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à continuer cette réflexion morose, des taches noires fleurissaient dans mon champs de vision. Automatiquement, je mis mon pied droit devant mon pied gauche tout cela en essayant de m'appuyer le moins possible sur mon pieds gauche. Ma cheville foulée me faisait souffrir le martyre, je devais hélas continuer d'avancer et occulter la douleur. C'était ma punition pour avoir voulu me prendre pour dieu. J'attrapais avidement les troncs d'arbre de ma main valide pour m'aider à avancer, sans cela le nombre de fois où j'avais trébuché aurait exponentiellement doublé.

Au bout d'un moment, la terre, les herbes et les arbres firent place au sable chauffé par les rayons du soleil. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre des roches non loin remplaça les quelques chants d'oiseaux que j'avais pu entendre. Une mouette affolée par mon aspect misérable s'enfuit en battement furieusement des ailes. L'air frais salé marin caressait doucement mes blessures, me faisant frissonner et poussée un petit cri de souffrance.

J'avais réussi, réussi à arriver tant bien que mal sur la plage. Cependant rester debout plus longtemps n'était guère envisageable, je me laissais donc lourdement tombée sur le ventre. Le choc expulsa l'air que contenait mes poumons ce qui permit aux taches noires d'envahir complètement mon champ de vision. Le visage parsemé de grains de sable, les yeux clos. Un long sifflement aigu sortit de ma bouche. Lorsque que j'essayais de respirer la douleur s'amplifiait, j'avais probablement une cote cassé ou fêlé. Je ne pourrais surement pas me révéler avant quelques jours et je n'avais rien pour me soigner. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

Un léger picotement me fit tourner la tête vers mes jambes et là je le vis. Mon petit chaton roulé en boule entre mes jambes. Cette boule de poil était apparue lorsque j'avais stupidement voulu aider et surtout sauver Portgas D. Ace. Depuis ce jour-là, il me suivait inlassablement comme une ombre. Pourquoi ce chaton agissait comme cela ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Au début sa présence constante m'était insupportable puis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir avec moi. Parfois quand je me sentais terrible seule, je le prenais dans mes bras en frottant son doux pelage contre ma joue. C'était très agréable. Certains soirs où l'angoisse menaçait de m'envahir, entendre les terribles ronronnements de ce petit félin assoupit m'apaisait et me soulageait.

Cependant dans l'état actuelle des choses, la présence de mon petit chaton ne faisait d'exacerber le sentiment de défaite que je ressentais. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Et puis ….

_« Et puis lorsqu'il était apparu à Marinefort, il s'était directement approcher de moi en dépit du fait que j'avais arrêtée le temps » pensai-je amèrement_

Pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des événements, le sang-froid était une qualité indispensable à posséder. Hélas, ma colère m'aveuglait tellement qu'elle me poussait à me replier sur moi-même et à chasser mon petit chaton. Il fallait que ce dernier part avant que je ne fasse quelque chose qui à coup sûr me chagrinerait plus tard. Après plusieurs vaines tentatives j'abandonnais l'idée de me relever. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais criée « _pars_ » d'un ton tranchant, à mon petit compagnon, mais je ne pus que murmurer entre deux quintes de toux un faible :

- Va-t'en

J'eus droit à un miaulement irrité et à une morsure en guise de réponse. S'en était trop pour moi, je n'en pouvais plus, trop de chose s'accumulait rongeant peu à peu mon seuil de tolérance. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Certes la solitude était parfois une chose pesante mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être une compagne fidèle qui ne vous blessait pas physiquement.

J'entrepris, au prix d'un ultime effort, de rassembler une bonne poignée de sable dans ma main valide puis de la balancer derrière moi, tout cela en criant bien fort « _DÉGAGE_ ». Effrayer par mon ton menaçant, mon chaton ne tardât pas à fuir en poussant d'horribles miaulement apeurer. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulage, enfin tranquille. Une longue quinte de toux fit entrer un peu de sable dans ma bouche, mon état s'était encore un peu dégrader. La colère que j'avais ressentir envers moi-même, Portgas D. Ace et mon chaton parût se calmer, me lassant un instant de répit.

Dans un élan de lucidité, je pris conscience que ce n'était en rien de la faute de mon petit félin. Je commençais déjà à regretter mon geste. Lentement, je perdis toute prise sur la réalité, d'une minute à l'autre s'en était certain, j'allais m'évanouir. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir m'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Si je ne me soignais pas maintenant à mon réveille je n'en n'aurais pas la force. La douleur serait insupportable.

_« Que devais-je faire ?_ _»_ me questionnai-je avant de sombrer dans le néant.

_*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*_

Une douce fraîcheur me réveilla en sursaut. M'attendant à ressentir la sensation désagréable des grains de sable dans le dos, je fus surprise de constater que je me trouvais dans mon lit. Je n'aurais pas dû me trouver ici. C'était sur le sol granuleux et chaud de la plage que je m'étais évanouie. Comment étais-je arrivée jusqu'à chez moi ? Quand je tentais de me redresser, une serviette humide, qui avait dû se trouver sur ma tête, tomba sur ma couverture. Étrange.

Je soulevais légèrement la couverture et vit que je ne portais pas les vêtements de la veille; de plus mon bras gauche était entièrement couvert de bandage. Le reste de mon corps n'était pas mieux, il y avait de gros bleus sur mon ventre ainsi qu'un bandage sur la cheville de mon pied gauche. Je frottais distraitement mes yeux quand une faible douleur en provenance de l'œil droit me fit arrêter net mon geste. Puis tout me revins en mémoire, j'avais belle et bien traverser ce mur comme le montrait mon état physique si pitoyable. Il avait osé me blesser.

Une question restait cependant sans réponse : comment avais-je bien pu arriver jusqu'à chez moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon regard se posa sur les fissures du mur, face à moi, qui formait plus ou moins une silhouette. La réparation sommaire qui avait été faite me fit grincer des dents. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pour se faire pardonner ? S'il s'imaginait que son geste suffira à se racheter à mes yeux, il se trompait lourdement. En effet, son geste n'avait fait qu'attiser ma colère.

J'entrepris de me lever, trop brutalement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller une douleur sourde et lancinante. Tout doucement cette fois-ci, je me retournais vers ma table de chevet en espérant y trouver un verre ou une fiole -contenant une solution d'herbes médicinale- qui m'aiderait à apaiser cette souffrance sans nom. Telle fut ma surprise quand je remarquais l'ordre et la propreté qui régnait non seulement sur ma table de chevet mais aussi dans toute la pièce. Comment avait-t-il put s'approprier ainsi MA chambre ? Quelle audace !

Je pris et vida d'une trait un verre empli d'une substance jaunâtre. Le goût était toujours aussi atroce, je croyais pourtant m'y être habituée, il faut croire que non. Le choc thermique me fit grimacer lorsque je mis mes pieds nus sur les dalles froids m'obligeant à enfiler au plus vite mes tongs vertes. Trop énerver pour me changer, je laissai donc sur moi le long t-shirt –qui m'arrivais mi-cuisses- blanc avec lequel il avait eu le courage de m'habiller et j'ouvris la porte en quête de mon malade ingrat.

Aucun trace de lui dans la chambre voisine, ni dans la douche, ni dans le salon. Je dus m'arrêter un instant le souffle court, la fatigue rendait tout mouvement difficile. Mon équilibre instable m'obligea à attraper un balai pour m'aider à avancer; si je n'avais pas été aussi aveuglé par ma colère, j'aurais pu rigoler ou esquisser un sourire en imaginant la dégaine que je devais avoir. Je finis par trouver Portgas D. Ace, dans la cuisine. Pourquoi cet ingrat se cachait-il ici ? J'étais très énerver contre lui mais quand mon regard se porta sur lui, bien malgré moi je finis par éclater de rire.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminer, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?<em>

_Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas trop d'inspiration et puis je voulais me concentrer sur ma première année universitaire. Sachez que même si je mets énormément de temps, je finirais cette fic parce cette histoire bien qu'elle soit imparfaite me tiens à cœur. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris et en alerte ma fic ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me suivent toujours dans ma folle aventure._

_Prochain chapitre confrontation Yuki vs Ace ! Ha ha_

_Gros bisou_

_Nanou._


End file.
